Stupidity
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: A bunch of shots involving the Titans, but mostly centered around Beast Boy. Warning: random stupidity, silly quotes, and full of all out hilarity! Enjoy. Note: Sorry for any problems.
1. Chapter 1

****

Scrawny little green whiny thing. What my Mom calls Beast Boy. I think it's funny. Anyway, here's another story, by ME!

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy came running into the common room, but he accidentally tripped on his own foot and rolled into the back of the couch. He was lying on his back, his legs splayed against the back of the couch, his arms spread out on the floor. Robin and Starfire looked on from where they were seated at the kitchen table, Cyborg looked over from his seat on the couch, and Raven stared from where she was standing at the counter in the kitchen. Beast Boy took note of everyone staring at him but made no move from his current position.

"And for what reason did you come rolling into here?" Raven asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I had a scientific break through," was Beast Boys reply. Which, naturally, grabbed everybody's attention.

"What was it?" Robin asked, humoring the changeling, though he was a little bit curious to know what it was. Beast Boy sighed, and looked at the back of the couch, which wasn't very hard to do, considering his new found position, then answered.

"The probability of someone watching you is proportional to the stupidity of your action." All was quiet. Then Cyborg started laughing, which got the ball rolling for Robins chuckling, and Starfire's giggling. Raven simply smirked and shook her head. Cyborg reached over, grabbed Beast Boys arm, and pulled him upright.

"Ya got that right, little buddy," he said. "Just remember that when I take you for your drivers test." It had taken a lot of convincing, but Cyborg finally agreed to give Beast Boy drivers lessons.

"Gotcha." Beast Boy replied.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Robin was sitting on the couch watching TV with Starfire while Raven meditated near the couch. It had been a few hours ago that Cyborg and Beast Boy left to drive, and they were to be turning up soon. It wasn't a few minutes later that they both walked into the common room.

"So how'd it go?" Robin asked, looking away from the TV for a moment.

"Well, I learned something very interesting," Beast Boy said, smiling a little bit.

"Oh? Perhaps you would like to share your knowledge with us?" Starfire asked. Raven had tuned into the conversation but was thinking that Beast Boy was going to say something along the lines of 'Do you know that brakes stop the car?,' or something like that. However, they were shocked at what he said.

'"There are two types of pedestrians: the quick and the dead." Robin had chosen that moment to take a drink of root beer, and now he was choking on it from the surprise the comment had gotten. Raven and Starfire's eyes widened, while Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed. "Told ya that'd work," he said while elbowing Cyborg in the ribs. Cyborg, still laughing, just shook his head an walked over to Robin, who had managed to calm the choking down.

"You ok?" he asked while taking a seat next to the Boy Wonder. He choked and coughed a few more times before finally catching his breath.

"Yeah...I'm good," he said, then turned his look to Beast Boy, who was still standing by the steps. "You...deliberately...tried to make me choke?"

"Yup," Beast Boy replied, a triumphant smile on his lips. Robin glared, then turned back to the TV, a muttered 'I hate you' leaving in his wake while he did so. Beast Boy smiled, then joined them over on the couch.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You cannot possibly be a poet," Raven said. It was a bright and sunny afternoon, and the Titans decided to go for a walk in the park. Raven was reading a poetry book when Beast Boy commented that the people in the book had no style, and that he could come up with something better.

"Sure I can," Beast Boy boasted.

"Oh yeah, prove it. Come up with a poem, right now." Raven challenged. The other Titans watched this go on, knowing it was going to be funny. Beast Boy drew his eyebrows together, and his eyes looked around his surroundings, as if the poem would suddenly come to him.

"Aha!" he shouted in triumph. "Birdie, birdie, in the sky, why'd you do that in my eye? Looks like sugar, tastes like sap, OH MY GOD! IT'S BIRDIE CRAP!" Cyborg, and Robin busted out in laughter, Starfire giggled, and Raven merely shook her head.

"That's not what I meant," she said.

"Okay," Beast Boy thought about it again. "The early dawn may kiss the sky-" he said it so seriously that the others got control of their laughs and listened to the poem "-the sun may kiss the butterfly, the morning dew may kiss the grass, and you my friends...farewell." Once again, the Titans started laughing, but Raven merely rolled her eyes.

"You are horrible," was what she said while she was walking away.

"That may be true, but I only do it for you." Beast Boy paused, his eyes going wide. "Now I can't stop rhyming!"

Of course, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire only laughed harder.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I told you, I have no idea why I did it. I was literally a deer caught in the headlights!" Beast Boy shouted. The Titans were reminiscing about old missions, when Robin being Red X came up, which then had Cyborg questioning about why Beast Boy didn't move when the train was coming up on in.

"I think it may have something to either do with your animalistic nature, or it's just your mind," Cyborg concluded. Beast Boy pondered this over, then said, smiling a toothy grin,

"My mind is like a steal trap; rusty and illegal in 47 states!"

"You got that right," Raven muttered from her seat next to him.

"My mind also works like lightening ...one brilliant flash and it's gone,"

"That's so true," Cyborg chuckled. Raven simply stared at Beast Boy, wondering if he really was insane, or if he was just messing with her. Of course, he simply grinned at her.

"What is your problem?" she finally asked.

"I have holes in my brain and leprechauns dance on my tongue." Raven stared.

"You're crazy," she stated.

"I'm not crazy; I'm just a sane person trapped in the body of a lunatic." He smiled again, though with no teeth that time. Raven just shook her head and rolled her eyes before returning to her book.

"Have you lost your mind?" Robin asked, smiling.

"I didn't loose me mind, I sold it on eBay."

"God, enough with the freaking quotes already!" Raven shouted.

"Never argue with an idiot. They drag you down to their level." Beast Boy laughed when Raven growled.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Come now Robin, no need to be hard on yourself," Starfire comforted. Robin had been in the training room earlier, sparing with Beast Boy in his animal forms, when he tried to do a new move, and ended up being thrown into a weight rack.

"But I should have been able to do it. I've been practicing it for awhile now. I just don't get how I could've messed this up," Robin argued.

"Hey don't feel bad dude," Beast Boy said. "I have a saying that I've been living with for awhile, and I think it fits here perfectly."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Robin asked, doubtful.

"If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried." Robin stared at him for a little bit, then he chuckled and slapped Beast Boy on the back.

"That's good," he said. Beast Boy smiled, glad that Robin wasn't angry at himself anymore.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey Robin," Beast Boy called. Robin was sitting at the computer, updating some reports on the villains they faced off against. It wasn't a particularly fun project, but it needed to be done. Robin wasn't all that into it anyway, and was planning on taking a break soon, so he decided that he could talk to Beast Boy if he wanted.

"What is it Beast Boy?" he asked.

"What do you do when you like somebody, but they don't care if you exist?" Robin sighed, knowing that this was a tough conversation. He turned to face Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing almost all the answers but needing Beast Boy to say it anyway.

"I like Raven, a lot, but no matter what I try, she just..." he hung his head, shoulders slouching. "Doesn't care about me."

"That's not true. I know for a fact that Raven cares very much for you," Robin started. "She just doesn't know how to react around you, that's all."

"What do you mean she doesn't know how to react around me?"

"Well, with everybody else, she knows how to approach them, but with you...you're just more different that she ever expected anybody to be, and that makes her nervous when she's around you. Plus all the attention you give her is something she's not used to." Beast Boy pondered this a minute.

"What you're saying is that because of the way I am, she doesn't know what to expect from me?"

"Basically." Robin nodded his head. "Plus, you never know what she may feel for you. I know you two love each other, but how deep that love goes is up to both of you. But be careful with it."

"Hmm...so, what you're saying is that you have to take love carefully in the beginning; the running across fields into your lovers arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip." Robin stared at Beast Boy, surprised by how serious he sounded. He looked at the Boy Wonder, a smile on his face. "Thanks Robin. I'm glad we had this chat." With that, the green boy walked off, leaving Robin to wonder what the heck just happened.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey Beast Boy!" Cyborg called over to Beast Boy who was walking through the common room.

"Didn't do it, wasn't even it there," Beast Boy said as he left the room. Cyborg looked at Robin, who was the only other one in the room, as they had been working on a new project and wanted Beast Boys opinion.

"O.........kay. _What, _exactly, _didn't, _he do?" Robin asked Cyborg. Cyborg shrugged, then got back to work. Robin shrugged as well, then helped the half-metal teen.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Beast Boy, I do not believe that that is correct," Starfire said. Her and Beast Boy were practicing flash cards on how to spell some words, and when asked how to spell fish, Beast Boy said something completely different than what was on the card.

"Sure it is," he argued. "G-h-o-t-i. That spells fish." Starfire became confused but determined to prove to Beast Boy that that was not how you spelled fish. She floated up to Raven, who was reading on the couch, as well as Robin and Cyborg, who were playing Halo.

"Friends?" After Raven put her book down, and the boys paused the game, they gave Starfire their full attention. "I have a problem", without waiting to hear what it was, she kept talking. "I have tried telling Beast Boy that he is spelling the word fish wrong, but he claims that he is correct in the spelling."

"Okay, how are you spelling it Beast Boy?" Robin asked, thinking that the problem was easy to solve.

"G-h-o-t-i." They all stared at him.

"Beast Boy, I know you don't have a lot of brain cells in your head, but I would think you would know how to spell fish." Raven said.

"No, listen." He waited until he had their attention. "the 'gh' in laugh, makes the 'f' sound, the 'o' in women, makes the 'i' sound. And the 'ti' in potion, makes the 'sh' sound. Put it all together, 'g-h-o-t-i' spells fish." They all stared at him again.

"That's...pretty clever." Cyborg said, finally. "Nice."

"I admit, that was cool." Raven said, before going back to her book to hide her blush.

"How many of those do you have?" Robin asked.

"Only the one, but I'm working on the others," he answered.

"Well, let me know when you have some more. That was very smart."

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Titans were walking down the street, just enjoying the warm, summer day, when a black cat walked past Starfire, who was in the front of everybody. She gasped and flew backwards, behind Robin.

"A black feline crossing our path is sure to bring us back luck!" she cried.

"Do you really believe in that superstition Star?" Robin asked.

"What do you think Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, wanting to see how Beast Boy would react to the bad rep that black cats got.

"A black cat crossing your path signifies that the animal is going somewhere," he said as he walked by, bent to pet the cat, then continued on. The Titans all looked at one another, then shrugged and continued on, Starfire forgetting her fear as she too pet the cat.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey, you owe Beast Boy ten bucks!" Cyborg shouted to Robin, who after loosing the bet, just took off.

"No he doesn't," Beast Boy said.

"But, I thought you-" He got cut off.

"I took his wallet." Beast Boy held up said wallet and dug around, taking more than just ten dollars. Then he thought about it, and held the wallet up to Cyborg. "Go nuts," he said, then proceeded to walk away. Cyborg laughed.

"There is something wrong with that boy," he chuckled. Then looked at the wallet in his hands. "But hey, who said I'm complaining?"

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

Well, that the first installment of Stupidity. This is going to be the revised version of Scenes of Fluff. If you have any requests, Id be happy to take them, but it may be awhile before I get around to installing another chapter. Each chapter will be about 5 pages long, with no idea how many shots are on it. Til next time. Sorry about earlier confusion, if there was any. I had to fix the story a little.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Here it is! The second installment of Stupidity! Let's see whats in store.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(This is more of a short story)

****

(Takes place during Christmas.)

Beast Boy walked into the common room, a smile on his face and a Santa hat on his head. The first thing that the Titans noticed was that a pair of pale legs was hanging over his shoulder, and his arm was holding them securely there.

"I told ya I could pick her up," Beast Boy said triumphantly. He walked up to Cyborg and turned around, showing the owner of the pale legs. Raven was hanging there, arms crossed, scowl in place, cloak hanging off to her side.

"And just who's idea was this?" she asked angrily.

"It wasn't anybody's idea, I just said that Beast Boy was too weak to lift you up," Cyborg exclaimed, glad that his mechanical eye was recording all of this.

"You should've known he'd go out to prove you wrong," Raven chided. Beast Boy turned back around and walked into the living room area.

"I am the almighty man," Beast Boy proclaimed, holding Raven like she was his catch of the day. As he was going off at how 'awesome' and 'strong' he was, Raven found a way out of her predicament. As he was walking by the tree decorations, Raven picked up a piece of garland, and as Beast Boy took a step, Raven looped the decoration around his foot and pulled it backwards, resulting in him falling on his face, and her squishing him. Raven quickly got up and grabbed numerous decorations that were around her. The only thing that Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire heard were muffled shouts, ripping, tearing and tying sounds, and tape being unrolled. When the sounds stopped, Raven stood up, a smile on her face, and dusted her hands together.

Everyone looked over the couch where they found Beast Boy. He had ribbon binding his hands behind his back, the longest leaf lines wrapped around his chest and arms, a green bow in his hair-his Santa hat long gone- and a red sticker covering his mouth. The sticker said 'Do Not Open Until X-Mas.'

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing at Robin. It was hard _not_ to. Even Raven was smirking from where she stood beside the two laughing boys. After all, it was funny. They were all at the mall, when Starfire had seen a store with cute outfits in it, and flew towards it. However, she didn't depart without leaving Robin a ...gift, of some sorts.

"Three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere," Beast Boy said through laughter. "Hold my purse." He cracked up again, making Cyborg laugh harder, and Raven laugh lightly. Robin glared at the offending its bright pink...._brightness_.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"TGIF," Raven winced as she just watched Beast Boy get slammed in the goods. Robin and Beast Boy were sparring, Beast Boy in animal form, with Robin using his tame weapons, when Robin swung around and accidentally hit Beast Boy between the legs in his human form with his bo-staff. Beast Boy squeaked and clutched the sore area, falling to his knees, then his side. Cyborg and Starfire rushed over to help, while Raven got some ice from a nearby medicine cabinet. Tears were leaking from Beast Boy's eyes, while Robin laid a comforting hand on his arm and was apologizing. He was feeling guilty at what he had done to his friend, and hoped that Beast Boy would forgive him. Raven handed Beast Boy the ice pack, who gingerly placed it between his legs.

"TGIF, huh?" he asked on a pant. Raven nodded.

"What does that mean?" Cyborg asked.

"Thank God I'm Female," Raven answered. Beast Boy blew out a breath and laid there, willing the pain to subside.

Yeah, sometimes it paid to be a girl.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Mothers with teenagers know why some animals eat their young," Beast Boy said randomly. He was sitting with the other Titans on the couch, and when it was all silent, he spoke. Everyone just looked at him, each other, shrugged, and went back to what they were doing.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy walked into the common room, a glare on his face, as well as a band-aid across his nose. You could tell that he was mad. He stomped across the floor, into the kitchen, and ripped open the refrigerator. He took out a pop can, closed the door, then walked over to the table and sat down. He didn't open the can, instead he crossed his arms, leaned back in the chair, and glared at the wall.

"What is troubling you Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled.

"C'mon man, at least tell us what happened to your face," Cyborg prodded. Raven and Robin nodded. Beast Boy sighed.

"I got into a fight with a deodorant stick, and lost," Beast Boy muttered. They all stared at him, not because he got into a 'fight' with a _deodorant _stick, but apparently because he _lost._

"How'd that happen?" Robin asked.

"I had my shirt wrapped around my arms, and was trying to uncap my deodorant, but it was stuck, so I pulled harder. It popped off, but I hit myself in the nose and accidentally scratched myself in the process. There. Happy now?" All was quiet. Until Cyborg and Robin burst out in laughter, Starfire giggled, and even Raven was laughing.

"Only you would lose to a deodorant stick," Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy huffed, grabbed his can of unopened soda, and left, leaving the Titans to wallow in their laughter.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(Long Short Story)

"It's not bleeding, I don't have a concussion, I just need ice," was Beast Boys voice calling from the roof. Starfire got an ice pack from the fridge, and handed it to Beast Boy, who walked in holding the right side of his forehead. Cyborg and Robin came up behind the green youth, Robin looking guilty, Cyborg smirking slightly.

"Okay, what happened?" Raven asked after Beast Boy sat down at the kitchen table, bowed his head, and held the ice pack to his head. Robin stood by him, his hand resting on the changelings shoulder.

"We were playing horseshoes," Robin started. "He was standing at one end, and I was standing at the other, I was joking around, and wouldn't move when he told me too, and he threw a horseshoe. It hit me in the arm. Then after he went to retrieve his horseshoe, I didn't look, and threw one at him by accident. He was just standing up when it hit him in the head."

"I turned when I heard a huge 'thunk', followed by 'ow', and saw a horseshoe slide off his head," Cyborg inputted. Raven sighed, shaking her head at herself and making a mental note to not leave the boys unattended around heavy objects. She knelt down in front of Beast Boy and lifted his chin. She removed the ice pack from his head while keeping her hand on his and took a look at his injury. She felt around the forming goose egg before he yelped and backed away from her prodding hand. She sighed again, then put the ice back on his head before standing up. She turned so that she faced everybody.

"He has a concussion, though only a level one. He might be grouchy, tired and irritable for a few days, maybe a week, but it shouldn't be too bad." Raven announced.

"Can you simply not heal him?" Starfire asked.

"No." Raven looked at Beast Boy, then Robin. "I want this to be a lesson for their stupidity." With that, she walked away. No sooner had she walked out those doors, did Beast Boy start laughing. They all looked at him.

"At least the horse wasn't attached to the shoe," he chuckled. Then he turned to Robin. "It's not fair. You get a small bruise, and I get a concussion. I'll have to get even with you someday." Robin rolled his eyes, but knew not to take the threat lightly.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy was sitting next to Raven on the couch, just looking out the window, when he reached his arms up and stretched. In the middle of stretching, he got an idea, so as he put his arms down, he wrapped his right arm around Ravens shoulders, leaned over, tilted her head to the side while he brought her closer and.....licked her right up her cheek. Raven was so surprised by the random, and _disgusting, _movement, that she just looked at Beast Boy with a twitch in her eye. He had his hands resting in his lap, and smiled sweetly at her.

"I should run now, huh?" he asked, still smiling. She glared and nodded before Beast Boy took off as a cheetah.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Raven sighed, shaking her head at Beast Boy. He was hanging off a pole over the roof of the Tower, and was wrapped up in a bungee cord. He looked like a cocoon.

"I'm going to have a stroke, and I'm going to find the words 'I told you so', blocking the blood to my brain," she said. Beast Boy just mumbled his response, seeing as his mouth was tied up as well.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey Starfire?" Beast Boy called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse." Everyone, including Starfire and Raven, and excluding Robin, all laughed at that.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It was Starfire's purse, and she asked me to hold it for her." Robin defended.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Where're you going? Boot camp?" Robin asked. Beast Boy had walked into the living room with black combat boots on, seeing as his others were getting re-sized.

"I'll shove my boot up your camp," he replied while walking off.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Bisexuality instantly doubles your chances for a date on Saturday," Cyborgs and Robins eyes couldn't have gone wider than they did after they heard Beast Boy say that. He was talking on the phone to his friend, who they had yet to meet, but are now fearful of because of what's been heard about her. The person on the other end of the phone said something, then Beast Boy laughed. "I don't doubt that. So you _are_ coming over this weekend, right?"

Robin had faced off against countless villains, madmen who plotted against all mankind, and deranged sociopaths. But he had never been more afraid for his life after hearing that Beast Boy's friend was coming over. He only hoped that he survived it.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"People like _you, _are the reason people like _me, _need _medication!" _Robin shouted at Beast Boy, who just finished singing 'Bunch of Coconuts.' Beast Boy only laughed, then started singing again. Robin sighed, then held up his fingers and pretended to shoot himself.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Victor!" Beast Boy called. Beast Boy, and everybody else, knew everyone else's real names. Except for Raven and Starfire, who's names were real. Cyborg looked up at Beast Boy. "What's your secret?" He glared as Beast Boy and Robin laughed. Ever since Beast Boy learned about Cyborgs name being Victor, he bugged him about Victoria's Secret stuff, to get back at him for the Garfield jabs he gets.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy walked up to Robin, both his gloves missing from action. Robin was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, when a green hand with a little gray pebble resting on the palm was suddenly in his face. Then, in a mock wise-Kung-Fu-Master voice, Beast Boy said, "If you can take the pebble from my hand, I no longer kicka your ass!" Robin sighed, then decided he should just humor the shape shifter. He put the remote down, and made a quick grab for the pebble, only to find it would not budge. He pulled and he pulled, but the pebble just sat there on Beast Boy's palm, mocking him. Beast Boy laughed. "Since you cannot take the pebble from my hand, I kicka your ass!"

"What the hell?!" Robin asked, wondering why the small rock would not move.

"I super-glued it to my palm, insuring I had the chance to kicka your ass", Beast Boy smirked, then struck a Kung Fu pose, that stupid smile on his face never leaving. Then he beckoned Robin with his fingers, and spoke again in the mock wise voice. "Come now Grasshappa, we duel!" Robin couldn't stop laughing.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Titans were all shopping in the store. It was sometimes difficult when they went shopping together, as they each wanted to get all different things, but this was working out. Robin was checking over the list with Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven, which meant that his back was turned to Beast Boy, who decided to play a small prank on the Boy Wonder. Robin leapt up about a foot in the air and yelped a little when he felt a sudden vibrating object against his back.

"Gotcha!" Beast Boy laughed, holding a small device with four color changing prongs at the end of it.

"What is that?" Robin asked as Beast Boy turned the thing off.

"It's a back massager." Noticing Robins look, he asked "What'd you think it was?" Robin simply walked away, and Beast Boy looked after him, first with confusion, then with slight recognition, then understanding, then horror. He looked at the back massager in his hand. "I'm going to...put this away now," he said, then bolted down the aisle.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

****

Thought I'd leave you with a little to think about XD. Yeah, I know. The shots with Beast Boy and the deodorant stick and the horseshoe actually happened to me, and I said what Beast Boy said after I got hit in the head, and I did hit myself with a deodorant stick, but I didn't scratch myself. Freak accidents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The 3rd, that right! 3RD! Installment to 'Stupidity!' Have fun, and I take requests. **

**Forgot to do this earlier…..**

**DISCLAIMER: -glares at lawyers- I. Don't. Own. Teen. Titans. You bloodsucking parasites!! -grabs bazooka- Go AWAY!! -chases after parasites-**

**There you go. **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Cyborg, and the rest of the Titans were taking a drive through the city, and Beast Boy was bored. There was nothing on the radio that anybody could agree on, and it was quiet. So, he decided to entertain himself. He made (very good and realistic) car crash noises, and when he made it sound like someone got ran over by the ambulance, Cyborg had enough.

"Oh, come on, my driving's not that bad," he said smiling. The sound effects were good, after all. Beast Boy looked around, then, in the best Peanut from Jeff Dunham, impression he can do (which was very good, as well), said "Have you looked around?! Holy Crap! Sucks!" Everybody in the car cracked up. "Told ya I was funny," Beast Boy said smiling.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"NO! Damn venues fly trap," Beast Boy muttered. He was sitting at the computer, doing something, that involved bombs, spikes, trampolines, and venues fly traps, to what he'd been muttering and shouting, for the past half hour. Finally, Starfire got curious enough, and walked over to him. There was a small sound of a cat screeching before Starfire gasped. Beast Boy, even though he had the headphones on, heard her and turned towards the sound. "Oh, hey Star," he smiled at her.

"How could you do such a thing to a cat?" she asked, staring at the screen as Beast Boy launched another cat out of a cannon, hitting a bomb, and flying off.

"It's fun?" he supplied.

"But-"

"Relax Star, it's not a real cat, and it's lots of fun. Here, try it." He got up, placed the headphones on her head, and showed her how to work the controls. "You use the up and down keys to angle the cannon, then you wait 'till that red line right there tells you when it's best to fire, then you press the space bar to shoot the cat out of the cannon." Starfire did as she was asked, then laughed as the cat was shot far into the air.

"It is most amusing," she decided.

"Yeah, it's stress relieving, and no real cats were hurt in the making of this game," he smiled, but lost it when he looked at the screen again. "But I hate those bob-danged venues fly traps." Starfire giggled, then started playing.

"What is it called?"

"Kitten Cannon," Beast Boy answered, then walked away and left her to her game.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Someone really needs to remove that stick from your ass," Robin said to Slade, who both looked at Beast Boy as he cracked up laughing.

"It's not a stick, it's a _log!" _he shouted, laughing harder. "And I bet he likes it there," he muttered. Robin smiled (though a bit disgusted), then continued with the fight.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy was on the phone again, talking to his friend, when he cracked up. He was laughing so hard, he had to use the kitchen counter for support. Once he calmed down, he saw his friends looking at him, then said "hang on" to his friend before covering the receiver. "Yeah?"

"What's so funny?" Cyborg asked, making Beast Boy chuckle again.

"Rachel's book," he answered. "Okay, you know the old saying 'if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with'?" The Titans nodded, and Beast Boy continued. "Well, in her book, a girl named Tammy made her own little saying to add to that," he paused to get it from Rachel from over the phone again, then repeated it. "_'If it just sits in your living room, eating your food, messing up your stuff, and using your phone while taking all of your money, and never behaves as if you actually set it free in the first place…you either married it or gave birth to it.' _" The Titans laughed at this, then laughed harder when Raven pointed out that Beast Boy was on the phone, he messed stuff up, and borrowed money. He looked mad for a minute, then he heard Rachel say something to him.

"Yeah," he said, laughing at Raven. "Maybe you married me," he then walked off, talking to Rachel. A girl Raven was beginning to hate, but like for her wittiness.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"God, everything reminds you of a joke!" Beast Boy said. He was sitting at the computer, talking to Rachel over a headset. "I bet I could say tree, and…yeah, how did I know?" He paused to listen, as did Robin, who was the only other one in the room at the moment. "Oh god….so nasty!" He laughed at the joke anyway.

"What?" Robin asked, wondering what the joke was.

"You don't wanna know dude, _trust _me." Beast Boy said, chuckling slightly. "No, I'm not telling him, you tell him!" he said into the headset. He sighed, then removed the headset, before handing it over to Robin. "Brace yourself," was all he said.

"Hello?" Robin asked into the small device. He as afraid of Rachel and her jokes, but they were funny….sometimes. When you weren't disgusted.

"Do you know what Rodeo Sex is?" she asked. Robin was startled from the question, but didn't get the chance to say anything before she continued on. "It's where you mount your woman from behind, start out nice and slow, take her hair and pull her head back slightly and whisper in her ear…"You're sister was better than you"…and try to hold on for eight seconds!" she laughed, as well as Beast Boy, and Robin just handed over the headset, hoping that he could find away from the jokes. The horrible part? Even if she wasn't here, she told the jokes through Beast Boy. She was converting him!

"Dude, her mind is so far in the gutter, she's safe from nuclear warfare." was Beast Boy's words to Robin before he left the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Damn, I hate how Robin's rules are so strict." Beast Boy complained. "I can't do anything without him busting me about it." Suddenly remembering a comedian (Gabriele Iglesias), he did the voices of said comedian, starting with a police siren noise, then alternating between a cop and the guy. "Woo-'What are you doing?'--'Walking,'" Cyborg cracked up, then quickly stopped. Beast Boy, who had joined the laughter, looked at Cyborg, who was looking behind him. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Cyborg nodded.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Why won't this thing work?!" Cyborg yelled to no one. He was working on a new project, but whatever he did, it wouldn't do anything. Beast Boy walked up behind Cyborg, and looked over his shoulder. He watched Cyborg fight with the machine, trying to make it work, when he found the solution to the problem.

"Hey Cyborg?" he asked, then, without waiting for an answer, reached his hand forward and pushed the power button, starting up the machine. Cyborg stared in wonder, then in embarrassment.

"Oh. I knew that," he tried to play it off coolly, but failed when Beast Boy walked away laughing and saying, "Power of the 'on' switch,"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy was sitting at the computer again, looking at something on Youtube, when he started cracking up like nobody's business. The other Titans that were sitting around the common room, looked at him. He was laughing so hard he was close to tears.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked. Beast Boy looked at him, before laughing again, tears now streaming down his face. Robin and the others walked up to him, and he stopped laughing.

"Oh…you guys gotta see this," he said, then clicked on the mouse a few times, unplugged the headphones, and allowed his friends to hear the words of wisdom presented by Christopher Titus on Youtube.

"_Screw normal, you know why?" _he asked. _"'Cause if you're normal the crowd _will_ accept you…but if you're _deranged, _the crowd will make you their leader." _Beast Boy stopped it there, laughing again.

"I fail to see how that is funny," Starfire said, the others nodding their agreement. Beast Boy indicated to Robin with his hand. "Hello? He's our _leader_? What did Titus just say?" The others paused, then started laughing as it all clicked in to place. Robin, just looked at Beast Boy, shook his head, then walked away. "Goodbye, oh deranged one," Beast Boy called, making the others laugh harder.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Guys! I wanna show you something!" Beast Boy shouted from the common room. He was seated at one of the computers, and had Windows Media Player up and running.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Rachel showed this to me," the others groaned at the mention of his friend's name. They had nothing against her, but damn, the girl could get weird. "Oh shut up," he muttered half-heartedly. He started playing a song, then hit a few keys, and the song sped up. Then he hit a few different keys, and it slowed down considerably. After a few different keys, it went back to normal.

"That's amazing!" Robin exclaimed. He, personally, thought it was cool. Some songs just sound cooler when sped up. "How'd you do it?"

"Well," Beast Boy started. "You hit control, shift, then G, if you want it to speed up. Then control, shift, S, for slow. Control, shift, N, brings it back to being normal."

"Awesome," Cyborg said. "That's pretty cool."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Robin was bringing a stick of Spearmint gum to his mouth when Beast Boy came up next to him. "Hey Robin?" he asked, making Robin halt in his movements to look at the green teen. "What goes in dry and hard, and comes out wet and sticky?" He didn't give Robin anytime to answer -as if he was _going _to- before he hit the punch line. "A stick of gum," he laughed as Robin looked at what was in his mouth, then set it down while glaring at Beast Boy.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy walked into the common room holding a big bucket of candy with a grin on his face. Cyborg walked in with a grim look on his face.

"What happened?" Robin asked, indicating to the bucket of candy. "I thought I told you two to not go overboard on the junk food,"

"Saw it, wanted it, threw a fit, got it," Beast Boy said, still smiling before he walked off with his prize. Cyborg just shook his head and sat down on the couch.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy walked into the common room, smiling and shaking his head. "I'll never look at math the same way again," he said to anybody who was in the room to listen.

"And why is that?" Raven asked.

"Sex is like math," he blurted, shocking everybody. "You add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and multiply." They all looked at him with shocked looks. Robin was blushing, Starfire was giggling, Cyborg (the math person) was appalled, as he would never look at math the same way again as well, and Raven just shook her head and went back to her book. The things that boy found out when he was either online, or he was talking to Rachel again.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy laid on the couch, liking the heat, but to a certain degree. Cyborg was sitting next to him, equally hot, if not more so.

"Now's the season to sleep nude, take cold showers, and skinny dip," Beast Boy said to Cyborg. He replied with, "I don't skinny dip, I chunky dunk." Beast Boy paused, then started laughing.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Well, I hope that you liked that chapter. It might be awhile before I update again, but I'm working on it. Also, I hope no one minds that I put myself in this chapter. I felt that Beast Boy needed a little influence XD. And yes, I am exactly like that. Just ask my friends. A lot of sexual references. I know. My friend found a sign that said 'I don't skinny dip, I chunky dunk,' and she says it too, because she's kind of a big girl. I thought it was funny. And I say what Beast Boy says as well, seeing as it got to 102 degrees today. Cold showers ROCK right now, and who needs clothes when you're swimming in your own sweat three inches deep? XD Until next time!**

**P.S: The third shot with Slade and the stick (**_**Log**_**), Harlie (my sister) made up the second half of what Beast Boy says. **

**RDS: Oh, all right, fine, I'll say something. It's Harlie, by the way. Hilarious shots, and you're welcome for the reminders and help. …I'm going to ignore your sudden randomness…If I can…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is. I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, and have followed this from the beginning. **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rachel was visiting the Titans again, and Beast Boy and her were messing with the music. Then Beast Boy started singing a song. Rachel listened for a few minutes, before the off key and horrible singing got to her. Raven, who was also in the room as well as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, was about to comment, until Rachel beat her to it.

"Hey Beast Boy? Who sings that song?" she asked. He stopped, then replied with the answer.

"Bowling for Soup," he said.

"Let's keep it that way," she remarked, making Beast Boy glare at her while the others snickered at him.

"Are you saying I'm a bad singer?" he asked back, thinking she didn't have smart retorts. Boy was he wrong.

"No, I'm just saying that my ears only started bleeding when you started screaming like a dying banshee," she smiled at him. The others laughed, and Raven smirked. Both Rachel and Beast Boy glared at each other, then Beast Boy said, "If looks could kill,"

"You're so ugly, yours probably do," she said quickly.

"I bet you could re-kill a zombie" he fired back.

"Bet'chu killed him in the first place," Beast Boy was silent, trying to come up with something, but just settled for glaring at her and muttering "I hate you" before sitting on the couch as Rachel laughed at him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I'm an asshole, this I know, for my mother tells me so. Sarcasm and snide remarks, my barbs always hit their mark," Rachel hummed. Raven, who was the only other one in the room at the time, laughed. She liked Rachel for her sarcasm, and this song said so much about the girl.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Raven walked into the room one morning, her hood up. It was odd, as she normally only wore her hood up in battle. She ignored everybody and went straight to her tea. Beast Boy walked in a few minutes later, a triumphant smile on his face. Nobody said anything. They just went about their day. It wasn't until they were all seated around the common room that Beast Boy walked up behind Raven, who was sitting on the couch, whistled to get everybody's attention-Raven didn't look-and pulled her hood down. In black sharpie, written on her forehead, was 'You Are Here' right above her chakra gem. Raven growled as everybody laughed.

"No more Jeff Dunham for you," she muttered.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy came running into the kitchen, his boots off and his socks present. Cyborg was mopping the kitchen floor, and was almost done, when he turned, saw Beast Boy rush past him, slip on the floor, and collide with the fridge. He was upside down, his feet in the air.

"Uh, mop," Cyborg said, holding up the said object. "Kinda means wet floor."

"Well you coulda told me that," Beast Boy said smartly before getting up. Cyborg just shook his head.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, moping. He'd had a bad morning, and throughout the day, it didn't get any better.

"Hey Beast Boy," Robin said, walking up to the changeling. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I'm stuck in a gay bar with my hands glued to my feet," he replied. Robin stopped, not expecting this reply, then he started laughing as the imagery made itself known. Beast Boy smiled to himself, his bad mood lifted a little now that he made somebody laugh.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Robin? Wanna Hertz Donut?" Beast Boy asked as he walked up to his leader. He shrugged.

"Sure," he answered. Beast Boy then punched him hard on the arm, causing him to yelp and grabbed the offended appendage. "What the hell?!"

"Hurts, don't it?" Beast Boy asked, smiling. Robin glared, then retaliated with a punch of his own, only for Beast Boy to turn into a spider monkey, hop on his head, and bound off.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Cyborg was sitting at the computer in his room, and Beast Boy was standing behind him.

"Cy, I'm telling you the truth!" Beast Boy shouted. Cyborg just shook his head. Beast Boy had been telling him for the past half hour that Raven liked him, as in, _more_ than a friend, but Cyborg didn't believe him. True, it'd be good if the two got together, but Raven wasn't like that. Yet.

"Right little buddy," Cyborg said as he continued to type. "And how did you reach this conclusion?"

"Body language," Beast Boy said. "I can read body language, and she likes me!" Cyborg again shook his head, and Beast Boy decided to just leave. Then he spotted something. He picked it up discretely, then made his way out of the room, making it look like he was tired of talking. Cyborg continued with his work, then went to click on something, when he noticed that the wireless mouse was missing. "Ha ha," he heard Beast Boy say from the door. Beast Boy stood there, holding the mouse in his hand, waving it like a prize he just won.

"Why you little-!" Cyborg got up and chased after Beast Boy, who laughed and ran down the hallway. Cyborg always did hate when Beast Boy took the wireless mouse away from him. It was just _so_ annoying!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy was laughing. And it wasn't the small giggle laugh he usually had. No, it was full blown laughter, one involving him falling out of the computer chair, and rolling around on the floor. The others ran up to him, telling him to breathe and calm down. Once he had calmed down, he sat back at the computer, and acted like nothing happened. The others asked what was so funny.

"I don't really know," he replied, then went back to whatever he was doing. The others looked at him like he had lost his mind, but left him alone, figuring he was always acting weird. He waited until his friends left, then brought up the story that Rachel allowed him to read. She had posted fanfics on a site, and he was laughing so hard at what she made fun of Robin. So funny. But, if he told his friends, Robin would get mad. He smirked to himself. Yes, traffic light boy would be very mad.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The Titans were all sitting in front of the TV, watching _'The Unborn.' _Cyborg was sitting next to Starfire, who was sitting next to Robin, Beast Boy, then Raven. Beast Boy noticed that Robin was tense, and he jump a little at the more scary parts. Beast Boy smiled. He had a plan. He waited for the music that all scary movies had, suspenseful and letting you know that something was happening. He moved his hand down, Robin being completely oblivious to what was going to happen. Just when a scary part happened, he grabbed Robin's leg and said "Ha!" Robin screamed and jumped from the couch. When he saw that it was only Beast Boy, who was clutching his sides, laughing, he got really mad.

"Beast Boy!" he scolded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, shush," he said back, turning towards the movie. "It was funny, and you know it. 'Sides, who else was I going to do it too? Raven? I don't think so," he then turned back to the movie, and Robin switched places with Starfire, making sure that Beast Boy wouldn't do it again. Still, Beast Boy smirked throughout the movie, and resisted the urge to do it again from behind Starfire….for the most part.

"HA!"

"Beast Boy!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Damn it!" Beast Boy cursed.

"What did I tell you about cursing around me?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked at her. "Ta not to," he replied, mimicking Mater, from _Cars. _Raven just looked at him, then continued reading.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Cyborg was going to get Beast Boy back for this. He really was. It wasn't just your normal 'kick me' sign on his back that had caused his problems. It was the 'kick me I'm shiny' sign on his back, stuck there by a rainbow refrigerator magnet. He shook his head. Beast Boy always had a problem with shiny objects. He was no different. He would always stick something to him, and see what was shinier. Cyborg would always win, as Beast Boy had concluded.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Titans East came over to visit, but for some reason, Aqualad wasn't feeling too happy. He was standing on the island, watching as the water would crash against the earth. Beast Boy came up behind him, determined to cheer his aquatic friend up. After placing a hand on his shoulder and getting Aqualad's attention, he then spoke.

"I have no idea why you're upset, but I've got some friendly advice that might help," he waited for Aqualad's consent, then proceeded. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do you do you swim, swim, swim, ha ha ha ah ah you love to _swi-im,_ when you _waaant _to swim you want to get wet!" Aqualad was laughing so hard, his hands resting on his knees as Beast Boy sounded exactly like Dory. He even swayed his head like a fish when he did it. Beast Boy smiled as he left Aqualad to laugh, happy that he cheered his friend up a little.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Gah!" Beast Boy's shout of frustration was heard throughout the whole common room area.

"What is troubling you Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, wondering what had her friend so upset.

"Rae got this song stuck in my head," he muttered.

"How did Raven do such a thing?"

"I didn't do anything," Raven said from the couch. "He's talking about Rachel,"

"Oh," Starfire said. "What song is it then?"

"Waka Laka," Beast Boy answered, pulling out his phone and dialing. "Hey, Rachel? Yeah, I hate you. You know why……" he then looked guilty. "Please…I need to hear it." He then started to smile and bob his head to a beat that only he could hear. He then put the phone on speaker, and upbeat, kinda weird music filled the room. Starfire, liking the song already, began to dance to it as well as Beast Boy.

"I curse the day she ever met you," Raven said, though no one paid any attention to her. Raven did not like the song. It was too…….there were no words to describe it. You just had to hear it for yourself.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Okay, now all you do is add on a body part when I guess a wrong letter that is used in the sentence you picked," Beast Boy explained to Starfire. They were playing hangman, and she got to go first. She picked her sentence, and made the lines meant for the letters to be filled out.

"Alright," she said. "I am ready," Beast Boy was quiet for a minute, then guessed a letter. It was 'I.' "Correct," Starfire said as she filled in the space for 'I'. This went on for a few minutes, with Beast Boy only guessing wrong a few times, and the spaces filling up rather quickly. Beast Boy studied the letters, trying to think of what Starfire could possibly have written. It clicked and he shouted his answer right as Cyborg and Raven walked through the room.

"Robin loves me!"

"Yes! You are correct!"

Cyborg and Raven stared, wide-eyed and horrified at what they had just witnessed. Beast Boy, happening to notice them, asked "What?" They just shook their heads and continued on. Robin walked into the room, noticed his friends looks, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Ever walk in on a conversation at the wrong time?" was all Cyborg asked.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Beast Boy," Robin chided.

"But two Wrights makes a plane," he said, then smiled at him. Robin shook his head, but couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his lips.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The Titans were having a picnic, when Robin and Cyborg started having a small fight. Cyborg said something, and Robin's response was to throw a plastic spoon at him. When he ran out of spoons, he threw a fork, in which Beast Boy cracked up laughing at. They all looked at him, and he responded with, "Spooning leads to forking," before cracking up again, although Cyborg and Robin joined in the laughter, while Starfire giggled and Raven just shook her head, though a smirk could be seen on her lips.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Are you serious?! That's great! What's her name?" Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven all looked over at Beast Boy, who was on the phone with Rachel again. "Awww, so cute, little weird, but cute."

"What's goin' on?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy placed his hand over the receiver after muttering 'hang on'.

"Rachel got a new puppy! She's a white malamute/wolf mix, and her name is 'Pandora, Tequila, Ah! Don't Bite Me!'" he paused for a bit. "You can tell where she got her input," Starfire giggled, knowing how playful puppies could be.

"A malamute/wolf mix, huh?" Robin asked. He always did like wolves, and malamutes looked a lot like wolves already.

"Oh great, if she brings that rascal over here, it'll be the end of the world," Raven muttered.

"Probably," Beast Boy agreed, very serious. Then they all thought about it. A malamute/wolf mix. Their eyes bugged out. Oh….. _shit_.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Well, there you go. I will probably come up with some more when the school year starts. Or add some of my weird dreams. I don't need crack, acid or anything else. I just need to go to sleep. They're **_**that **_**bad O.O And yes, I got a new puppy! She's _soo_ cute. What are the freaking odds that she's exactly like me though? Seriously, it's creepy.  
**

**RDS: I can confirm that. God, sometimes I swear you're giving me a tumor just by telling me them. Remember the two you recently told me? Just by weirdness content alone they beat the rest.**

**Also, are you glad that I told you about the spooning leads to forking incident? Simply hilarious, especially if you witnessed it. And, I feel for Beast Boy. You got the goddamned song stuck in my head for a while too -.- By the way, I have to tell your friends that you were Beast Boy in the mop scene XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I hope that this makes many people laugh. If not….get a sense of humor XD **

**Also, a little Static Shock crossover. **

**Sorry for the long wait….ugh, school is sapping my ideas! **

**Also, if you want to request a short, I'd be happy to put it up here. **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Robin was giving another lecture, but Beast Boy found it boring, so he just stared into space, letting his mind wander.

"Beast Boy!" He was brought back to reality when Robin's sharp voice yelled at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you listening to me?" Robin questioned.

"Yes."

"Then what did I just say?" Robin asked, feeling very much like a teacher handling a delinquent student. Beast Boy smiled.

" 'Beast Boy, are you listening to me?' " Robin glared as Beast Boy and Cyborg cracked up. Raven shook her head, and Starfire smiled slightly.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You ever crack your back so hard you get dizzy from it?" Cyborg stared incredulously at Beast Boy after the green teen asked that question. It was a few minutes before he could actually reply.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" he countered.

"All the time," Beast Boy answered. "It isn't a true back crack unless you get dizzy form it," he said, as if everybody in the world knew that bit of information. Cyborg looked at him, then continued to watch the TV.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Robin and Beast Boy were having a friendly stare-down, and Robin quirked his eyebrow, er….mask.

"Gah!" Beast Boy shouted in exasperation, thus ending the stare-down. "I'm going to call you Quirky McEyebrow when you do that. It's like you're sending out a silent F-you." Robin smirked, and arched his brow higher, just to antagonize the changeling. It worked too, as Beast Boy, quicker than Robin could pick up, grabbed tape, and taped the top part of his mask down. Beast Boy smiled at his handy work, then left Robin fuming.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey, does this smell like chloroform to you?" Beast Boy pressed a rag into Robin's face, and he smelled it before his mind had a chance to catch up with what Beast Boy said.

"Wait-chlorofrrmmmm…?" Beast Boy smirked as Robin passed out. It was just a small bit of chloroform on the rag, so he wouldn't be out for very long. Still, it was funny that Robin, of _all _people, fell for that trick. He smiled and walked away, leaving Robin to sleep it off on the couch where he had been sitting.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Beast Boy! Pay attention to your own food! Skittles?"

Just about everyone at the table cracked up at that. The Titans were all having a picnic at the park, and Beast Boy was interested in Raven's chocolate pudding. He got yelled at from Robin, who quickly became a hypocrite to his own scolding when Raven pulled out a bag of Skittles, his favorite candy. His face was as red as his shirt as he chuckled with everyone else and shook his head.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Robin was relaxing in front of the TV, an open bag of Doritos that he was munching on in front of him. He was reaching to grab another chip when Beast Boy casually walked by, grabbed a chip, then the whole bag, and walked off with them.

"Hey!" Robin's call made Beast Boy stop in his tracks and look back at his leader.

"Yeah?" he asked. Robin didn't say anything, just indicated to the bag. Beast Boy smiled. "Doritos; all the explanation you need." With that said, he walked off, the prized chips still in his hands.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After watching Hellraizer, Beast Boy found out that Robin does not like the box. Like, really doesn't like it. So, Beast Boy found a Rubik's Cube, wrapped it up, painted it, and designed it to look exactly like the horrid box from Hellraizer. He looked at the door to the common room, where he knew Robin was going to walk through at any moment. When he heard approaching footsteps, he knew that it was Robin, then turned to his box. He was circling the top design, just like in the movie. When Robin walked in and saw what he was doing, he freaked. Well, as much as the Boy Wonder, protégé of Batman, _could_ freak. Without saying a word, he walked up to Beast Boy, snatched the box, and threw it in the garbage.

"Don't. Do that. Again." he hissed, with only a slight waver in his voice, which only made Beast Boy laugh all the harder.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rachel was cracking up. Like, all around hysterics. She was watching the news, and saw one of Dakota City's Bang Babies on the news. He calls himself Hotstreak. After she heard his name, and saw a clip of him throwing fire balls at Static, she couldn't stop laughing. Beast Boy, having been in the room with her, asked her what was so funny.

"He's a flamer!" she replied, going into another laughing fit. Beast Boy paused, before the meaning clicked in his mind, and he started laughing too. He was going to have to make a phone call and tell Static about that one. They haven't actually met in person, but Robin has met him, so, it'll work out. He smiled again as he looked at Hotstreak on the news. Yeah, he was a flamer. Especially since his pants were hanging off his hips and showing his boxers.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rachel was just telling Raven and Starfire about the birthday card her mom got from her friends. It had a picture of a hot, shirtless cowboy on the front, and on the inside, it said, 'Aren't you glad we outgrew wishing for pony?' And after showing them the picture, they both agreed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The Titans were walking through the jungle, and Starfire was not liking all the 'scary sounds' that was coming from all around her. Cyborg then attempted to calm her down.

"Oh come on. This place is just full of leaves, and vines, and AHH!!!……oh it's my foot." The other Titans cracked up, laughing at the irony of Cyborg being afraid of his own _foot._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy and Rachel were sitting in the common room, just talking about things in general, what's happening in Rachel's school, things like that.

"You know, I think that Dr. Pepper is the best soda out there," Beast Boy said as an odd conversation starter. Rachel turned and look at him. "I know, huh?" After realizing what she had just said, Rachel half groaned, half screamed to herself. Beast Boy cracked up, knowing why Rachel hated herself at the moment. She had been saying that for a few weeks, and she couldn't stop herself from saying it now. It was, as she so kindly described it, "word vomit."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Don't worry Robin," Beast Boy assured. "We'll catch Slade one of theses days; Cheer up!"

"Boohoo," Robin muttered, in no mood to listen to Beast Boy's cheerfulness.

"That's the spirit!" Beast Boy's happy boast at his negative response made Robin look at the green teen. He simply smiled, clapped Robin on the back, and walked away, leaving Robin to, once again, question his friend's sanity. If there was anything left to question.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"He got hit with the ugly tree," Beast Boy stated, looking at Plasmus. Cyborg and Robin laughed, while Starfire smiled confusedly; even Raven laughed quietly.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You wish," Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

"No. Somebody else did and that's why _I'm _here," Beast Boy smiled as he said this, and Cyborg just looked at him, before smiling and complimenting him on the comeback.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy silently complimented himself on a job well done. He looked up to his work, then waited until he found his target. He spared himself a small snicker before he put his plan into action.

"Hey Robin?" Beast Boy asked the Boy Wonder, who was lounging on the couch, reading the newspaper. "Did you know that gullible is written on the ceiling?" Robin looked up from his paper, took a look at the ceiling, went back to his paper, then replied: "You know it's spelled wrong."

"What?" Beast Boy looked up, but once he found that he didn't spell it wrong, he finally got the joke. "Hey…" He glared at the back of Robin's spiky head before pouting and walking away. Meanwhile, Robin smirked a little.

So much for that prank.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Mwuahaha…" Beast Boy laughed. Cyborg looked at him.

"Don't'chu mwua my ha," he said, making Beast Boy look at him before he cracked up and laughed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy busted into the common room where everyone was sitting, a bottle of half-empty Sparkling Cider in his hand. "It's happy hour!" he cried out, holding up the bottle. Then he paused, and held the bottle up to Robin. "Want some happy?" Robin smiled, shook his head and took the bottle; everybody else just laughed slightly.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Dream-catchers work, if your dream was to be gay," Beast Boy stated as Robin held up a frilly dream-catcher, which Starfire had given to him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"A word to the wise ain't necessary--it's the stupid ones that need the advice." Raven said when Robin tried to give Beast Boy advice. They both looked at her, each a different expression: Robin was slightly shocked, and Beast Boy just glared at the insult.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Uh…" Beast Boy had really done it this time. Everyone was looking at him, and he was trying to find a way to get out of getting into more trouble than he already was. His mind came up with this: "Everyone look! A diversion!" He pointed in one direction, and when they all looked over that way, he turned into a jack rabbit and bounded off before the Titans realized what he did.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"There are so many languages on your Earth," Starfire observed. "They must all be wonderful to learn."

"Man invented language to satisfy his deep need to complain," Beast Boy stated, having been the only other one in the room. Starfire looked at him, looked a the ceiling, shrugged, and went back to her magazine on Earth Language.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I can resist everything except temptation," Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him, as did everyone else, before saying, "You got that right."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So, if you consume large quantities of alcohol, then you get…'drunk,' as they say?" Starfire asked. She was watching _Cops_ with Beast Boy and Robin, and they had just arrested a guy that was drunk off his ass.

"You're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on," Beast Boy remarked before Robin could say anything. He looked at Beast Boy, before shaking his head at Starfire, physically saying he'd explain it later.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing in what used to be the T-car, but while Cyborg was shocked, Beast Boy was smiling. Cyborg noticed this, and asked him why he was smiling when they had to explain this to Robin. He replied: "The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on." Beast Boy was smiling and looking at Cyborg as he said this, making it clear to Beast Boy's intent, then Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and dashed out of the room, Cyborg shouting and running after him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Beast Boy ran into the common room and dived under the couch. In the background you could hear Raven's screams at Beast Boy.

"She's, as Rachel once said, steam-vent pissed." Beast Boy said of way of explanation. The others just nodded, then left Raven to have her fit, hoping the damage isn't to great.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I am so sorry for the delay, but I had to look up some quotes, plus school was getting in the way. I hope you enjoyed that! Again, if you have any requests, I'd be happy to take them. XD Also, I came up with that new level of anger: Steam-vent pissed. Feel free to use it XD**

**By the way, my friend came up with 'don't you mwua my ha,' 'no, somebody else did, and that's why _I'm_ here.' Actually, she came up with almost this whole chapter. XD Praise Christina!  
**

**By the way, the reason I said that Hotstreak was a flamer was because the trend where a guy has his pants down and showing off his boxers was started in jail, and it means he's available for a 'partner.' Or, in simpler terms, he can be somebody's bitch. XD Yes, pull them up guys. And tell your friends! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I was taught this move at a friend's birthday party. XD Feel free to try it out. **

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting next to Raven, and when he suddenly remembered something that Rachel taught him. He turned to look at Raven. "Hey Raven, wanna hear a story?"

"Sure," she said, shrugging.

"Okay," Beast Boy said, placing his fingers at her shoulder and walking them over her other shoulder as he told the story. "There once was a man who walked across the hill….and I forgot." At the end of the story he just dropped his hand over her other shoulder on the other side, so that he had his arm draped over her. Raven looked at him, finally understanding that he did a reversion of the yawn and stretch move.

"Move it or lose it," she said. Beast Boy wisely did as he was told, however, he was snickering the whole time, having already figured out what her reaction would be.

* * *

"Hey Raven, you like poetry, right?" Rachel asked when she was sitting next to Raven, who was reading a poetry book by Poe.

"Yes…" Raven said hedging, knowing that Rachel probably had some rude poems like the ones she taught Beast Boy.

"Wanna hear some?" Before Raven could respond, Rachel just started reciting poems. "Roses are red, violets are blue; if I had a brick, I'd throw it at you." Raven glared at her, but the smirk on her pale lips gave away her amusement. "And here's some advice….kinda. Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me; so throw me down and smack my ass, and show me that you like me." Raven's eyes widened, and one twitched a little. "Roses are red, watches are gold; get on your knees and do what you're told." Now Raven's face was more amusing. It still had the same expression as before, but now it was red. "Roses are red, violets are corny; when I think of you, ohh baby I get horny-" Rachel was cut off when a black strip formed over her mouth, effectively stopping her from talking. It lasted there for a few minutes, even after Raven got up and walked away saying, "That's enough."

* * *

"Holy Mother Monstrosity of Men!" Rachel shouted when she opened the freezer too fast and hard and sent some boxes that were in the doorway at her. Everybody looked at her, then cracked up at the weird response.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked Rachel one day.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure? You seemed kinda down," Cyborg persisted.

"Sure. I'm _fine_. I'm F-ed Up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. So, I'm _fine_." It took only a few seconds before Cyborg started laughing.

"Nice," he complimented.

* * *

Beast Boy accidentally stubbed his foot against the metal stands of the table, and…"cursed."

"Foxtrot, Uniform, Charlie, Kilo!" he shouted. Everybody looked at him, then he sheepishly smiled before he defended himself. "It's not a bad word, just…well, I can't really say…"

"I do not understand," Starfire admitted.

"If you only take the first letters in the whole thing, it spells Fu-"

"_Anyway!" _Robin intercepted, glaring at Beast Boy, who sheepishly walked away.

* * *

"Who wants to play Egyptian Rat Screw?" Rachel asked, holding up a deck of cards. Everybody, except Beast Boy who was eagerly agreeing, looked at her weirdly.

"Egyptian _what_?" Cyborg asked.

"Egyptian Rat Screw," Beast Boy answered for Rachel, while they were setting up the cards. "It's kinda like Slap Jack, only you slap pairs, and you can have up to two cards between the pairs for you to slap them. The person who has all the cards at the end wins. But, it gets deadly if you go as fast as me and Rachel do." And thus, the Titans all crowded around and watched as the game commenced, and indeed, with the hands both diving for the cards, they were getting hurt, slightly. But, it was fun to watch, and after Rachel brought out about three decks of cards, and dealt those out to everybody, it got even deadlier as they sped up. But, it was a fun game. Even though it had a weird name to it.

* * *

Beast Boy and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching TV, when Rachel suddenly remembered something.

"OH! Here," reaching behind her, she brought out a roll of green duct tape. "Look at this cool green duct tape I got today," Beast Boy looked at her, then said,

"Did you pull that out of nowhere?"

"Out of what you _hope _is nowhere," Rachel corrected, smiling. Beast Boy's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider at that.

* * *

"There's too much blood in my caffeine system," Beast Boy said, taking a sip off coffee. Robin looked at him, but then turned back to his paper, hopelessly deciding that if he ignored Beast Boy, he wouldn't be bothered.

* * *

"Oh no, don't touch me there; this is my 'no no' square; R-A-P-E; get that thing away from me!" Rachel sung one day. Everyone, besides Beast Boy, who did the hand movements with her, stared at her with wide eyes.

* * *

" 'Pansy,' I can spell that!" Beast Boy said smugly as he typed it on Word Document. After he was done typing, he looked at the screen, then said, "No I can't," as he hit the backspace button.

"What did you spell?" Cyborg asked, amused that Beast Boy apparently couldn't spell pansy.

"Pamsy." Beast Boy enlightened, looking crestfallen. Cyborg started cracking up, and Beast Boy just hung his head and continued to type.

* * *

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking that I think that you're thinking I'm thinking, because if you think that I think what I think I'm thinking, then we've got a problem." Beast Boy said to Raven. Raven tried to follow that, but gave up after figuring out that it was Beast Boy, and therefore, she may just give up trying to figure it out.

"An expert is someone who says something simple in a confused way in such a fashion as to make you think that the confusion is all your fault." Beast Boy smiled at her, then walked away, leaving Raven glaring befuddledly after him.

* * *

"I am _too _multi-talented," Beast Boy said to Raven, who glared at him. He smiled. "I can talk and piss you off at the same time!"

His mouth was promptly shut with a dark strip of magic.

* * *

"Don't mind him," Raven said to Robin. "He's just a complete idiot."

"I'm not a complete idiot," Beast Boy said, in no way offended by Raven's remark. "Some parts are missing," He then ran away, laughing at Raven and Robin's facial expression.

* * *

Beast Boy sat at the computer one day, and asked to Cyborg who was sitting next to him, "Who is General Failure, and why is he reading my hard disk?"

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, then shook his head and helped Beast Boy fix the problem.

* * *

"Should vegetarians eat animal crackers?" Starfire asked Beast Boy one day, who was sitting at the table munching on a small stack of animal crackers. He then looked at them, at Starfire, then, without taking his eyes off of hers, he forcefully bit the head off the animal cracker he held in his hand. Starfire rolled her eyes, but a smile was placed on her mouth as she accepted the animal cracker that Beast Boy handed to her.

* * *

"We have so many problems in this country," Robin said to Beast Boy after reading the newspaper that day. Beast Boy responded with a smile

"The number one problem in the country is apathy, but who cares!" Robin glared at Beast Boy, who was still grinning idiotically.

* * *

After loosing an argument with Raven, again, Beast Boy promptly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't stick that out unless you're going to use it," she remarked with a smirk on her face. Beast Boy's eyes widened, then he smiled sweetly at Raven and accepted her invitation.

* * *

Beast Boy was lying on the couch because he didn't want to be stuck in his room with a cold all day. Robin walked into the room with some more tissues that Beast Boy asked him to get, and proceeded to ask how the green teen was doing.

"Better, thanks to the medicine," was his reply. He then proceeded to pick up the bottle that held a dark red liquid. "Ah, Nyquil. The stuffy, sneezy, why-the-heck-is-the-room-spinning, medicine." He then promptly fell asleep, leaving Robin to smirk at him, then leave the room.

* * *

"I started out with so much….now…it's all gone," Robin said, staring at the water.

"You know, I started out with nothing, and I still have most of it left," Beast Boy said. "but, eventually, when you have something that takes up that nothingness, you learn to like it." Robin had given his friend a bewildered look when he has first spoken, but then he smiled at the not-quite-helpful words, knowing that his friend was trying his best to help him.

* * *

Beast Boy sat and glared at Raven, who had a triumphant smirk on her lips.

"Macho Law prohibits me from admitting I'm wrong," he said, making Raven's smirk disappear, and a glare to take its place.

* * *

"You did not just do that!" Cyborg said after Beast Boy purposely damaged his game. However, Beast Boy had his reasons. Cyborg had been so obsessed with it that he had to do something.

"No? Watch, I'll do it again!" And he proceeded to do it again.

* * *

Robin walked over to Beast Boy and set down his backpack.

"Watch my stuff," he told Beast Boy, who took the opportunity to stare at his backpack.

"Why?" he asked. "Is it going to do a trick?" Robin glared at him, but didn't say anything else as he walked away.

* * *

Beast Boy's eye was twitching, as he stared at Cyborg. For once, the situation between them was reversed. Cyborg had something stupid, and Beast Boy was not going to let this moment by without adding his input.

"Where did you graduate again? The University of DUH?" Cyborg glared at him.

* * *

"Do I know Sarcasm? Why, he's my best friend…" Rachel told Beast Boy one day. He gave her a weird look, but let it slide, knowing that it was just Rachel.

* * *

"You know, going to church doesn't make you a Christian any more than standing in a garage makes you a car," Rachel told Starfire one day, who had asked about the religion. Cyborg, who had been near enough to hear her, glared at the back of Rachel's head.

* * *

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic?" Beast Boy asked Raven one day.

"Sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity." she said, ending the conversation like that.

* * *

"If you find it hard to laugh at yourself, I'd be happy to do it for you," Rachel told Beast Boy one day. He glared at her smiling face.

* * *

"You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me," Beast Boy said to Robin, folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

"The United States is a wonderful place," Starfire said one day.

"The United States is a nation of law," Beast Boy remarked. "Badly written and randomly enforced." Starfire gave him a quizzical look, but nonetheless said nothing.

* * *

Rachel was sitting with her friends at the mall, and Raven and Beast Boy got roped into tagging along with her. Unfortunately, a girl that Rachel absolutely despised was talking to one of her friends, who was also friends with the girl, and when Rachel said something to Christina, her friend, the girl she hated talked to her. Which just pissed her off.

"I didn't know that you got a new dog," the girl said.

"Oh? I didn't tell you? Then it must be none of your business." With that, Rachel promptly started a conversation with Raven and Beast Boy, doing her damned best not to look at the other girl there.

Raven couldn't help but smile a little at Rachel's response, and even Beast Boy smiled a little, knowing that Rachel could have done _so _much worse.

* * *

"Don't get smart with me!" Beast Boy told Rachel. They were having a petty argument, and they knew it, which is why they were being 'nice' about it.

"If I got smart with you, how would you know?" Rachel asked with a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

"You know, you never really learn to swear until you learn to drive," Rachel told Cyborg one day. Beast Boy, who had been sitting there with them, started cracking up at that.

* * *

"Did you know," Rachel asked Raven. Beast Boy was telling really bad jokes, and Raven was just frowning at him, hoping he'd get the message and stop. "That when someone annoys you, it takes forty-two muscles to frown, but it only take four muscles to extend you arm and smack them in the head?" With that knowledge and a smirk upon her lips, Raven did just that.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Beast Boy asked Robin one day.

"I'm just stressed is all," Robin answered.

"You know, stress is when you wake up screaming and then realize that you haven't fallen asleep yet," were Beast Boy's words of wisdom, which Robin only raised an eyebrow at.

* * *

"Let me know if I look like I care, I wouldn't want to mislead you," Rachel said to Beast Boy one day. He glared and she smiled.

* * *

"You know what I think?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"And your crybaby, whiney-assed opinion would be?" Rachel asked. Beast Boy glared, and promptly shut his mouth.

* * *

"Why don't you go to the library and brush up on your ignorance?" Raven asked Beast Boy one day. He glared at her, but left her alone anyway. Raven sighed, then followed him to apologize for being harsh. Even Beast Boy didn't deserve that.

* * *

The first thing that Rachel said when walking into the living room at Titans Tower wasn't a "hello," "hi how'ya doing," or even a "what's going on?" No. The minute she walked through that door, she shouted to Beast Boy, "Buttscratcher?!" Which was promptly answered back,

"Buttscratcher!"

The other Titans didn't give it much thought, seeing as it was Beast Boy and Rachel.

* * *

Starfire looked up from her mustard bottle to find that Beast Boy had a small glob of barbecue sauce on the corner of his mouth.

"Beast Boy, you have…" she indicated the area on her own mouth.

"I'm saving it for later!" Beast Boy said, which got everybody's attention, then they started laughing.

* * *

The Titans were sitting in the common room one day, minus Beast Boy, watching a movie. He ran into the room, suddenly and posed, arms outstretched. The weird thing was, he was covered from head to toe in sticky notes.

"What the--?" Robin started.

"Power to the sticky!" Beast Boy replied before disappearing. Probably to add more notes.

* * *

Beast Boy glared and Rachel for a little bit before she opened her mouth to talk.

"Well, you _suck_ James! You _suck_ and I _hate_ you! I stole your wallet…come to our special place if you want it back….no James, not Vegas."

"I got a letter today," Beast Boy continued. "The name on the envelope said Mary….my wife's name…..it's ridiculous… couldn't possibly be true! A dead person can't write a letter! It's illegal!" They both said the next line together.

"And I was going to say a lot more boring crap, but I don't feel like it now! Woo!"

After throwing their arms up with the 'woo', they both ran away, probably to find a victim to annoy…..

* * *

Beast Boy was listening to the music on Rachel's MP3, and he was smiling and bouncing about until he got to a certain song, in which he paused and listened to the lyrics. His face screwed up in confusion, and he stared at Rachel, who smiled, for she knew the song that he was listening to.

"What's this?" he asked.

"_Gay Boyfriend_, by The Hazzards." Rachel replied, and watched Beast Boy's face get even more confused, disturbed, and slightly horrified. His wide eyes turned on Rachel, but she only laughed at his expressions.

"You always do find the weirdest songs….." Beast Boy said.

* * *

"Well, what happened?" Robin asked Beast Boy after he had lost an argument with Raven. Again.

"There are two theories to arguing with women," Beast Boy said as he sighed and sat on the couch with the masked boy. "And neither one works."

* * *

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Beast Boy asked over the phone. "Really? That bad? Yeeash! Yeah, you _know _it's bad when you're _begging _for a shot! Oh? They gave you one too? Oh my god! Really? Wow…."

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked, overhearing the conversation a little.

"Rachel had to go to the doctor's office yesterday. She threw up thirteen times, and was begging for a shot if it made her feel better,"

"She wanted a shot? Man, I know that girl to fight tooth and nail _against_ getting a shot, and now she wanted one? Man, she _was_ feeling bad." Cyborg said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and she got the shot in her butt, which she thought was funny," Beast Boy smiled, and Cyborg smirked and shook his head, but left Beast Boy to talk with his friend.

* * *

"Want to know some good advice?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg one day. Before he got a response, he barreled through it. "Never hit a guy with glasses….hit him with a baseball bat." And with that he left Cyborg laughing.

* * *

"Maybe I can come over to your place today?" Beast Boy asked Rachel over the phone. "I'm not doing anything today…" But of course, right as he said that, the alarm started blaring throughout the Tower, flashing red. "Oh wait," he paused, then hung his head. "I lied."

* * *

**I know that this does not make up for the long wait, but I've added a couple more pages, in hopes that it would help. Anyway, it may be a while before I update again, and I might even post a few one-shots before I get around to this again, but I will not give up on it. And…it will probably be forever updated, unless I **_**do**_** decide to end it. XD Hope you enjoyed it though! **

**And yes, that last part is true, by the way. Yeah, I wanted a shot, got one, and it was in the butt. But hey! I stopped throwing up! T_T SO happy!! **

**PS: My sister did the 'sticky' one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter of Stupidity! **

* * *

The Titans were all chained up against a wall, awaiting their captors partner to appear. They weren't too worried, seeing as it was only Control Freak who had managed to capture them. The sad thing was, Jonny Rancid was his partner in crime.

"Hey, you catch all them Titans?" Jonny asked Control Freak as he arrived and saw them chained up. Beast Boy had to audacity to mouth off at him seeing as his philosophy was, if your mouth wasn't tied up, it was your best weapon at the moment.

"Nope," he said, before Control Freak could answer himself. "Talked us into giving up….Here's your sign." Control Freak and Jonny glared at him as he smiled, and the rest of the Titans hid their snickers the best they could.

* * *

Cyborg and Raven were talking quietly in his room, when Beast Boy came crashing through the door and landed face-first on the floor.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Cyborg asked, mad at his green friend.

"No," Beast Boy said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I was listening intently to a conversation I was not a part of." With that he ran away.

* * *

Beast Boy watched as both Rachel and Harlie took a drink of their soda at the same time, and then set it down at the same time, both going unnoticed between the two sisters. He then started slapping Raven on the shoulder, saying repeatedly, "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Too which Raven then turned, and slapped him across the face.

"What?" she asked, as if nothing happened. Beast Boy, a bit disoriented by the slap, started laughing.

"Heh, heh, heh, they're sisters…" Beast Boy then passed out from the slap. Everyone looked at him, then the sisters that were mentioned. They all shrugged, and continued to eat.

* * *

Cyborg was talking to Beast Boy and Raven about his new improvements on the T-Car, but there were some problems.

"Well, you see guys," he said, looking first from Raven then to Beast Boy, who was eating a chocolate bar. "We're kinda involved in a sticky, nutty, chewy, chocolaty…put it away Beast Boy!" Beast Boy smiled, then ate the whole thing as to quit distracting the metallic teen.

* * *

"I have to blink," Beast Boy muttered, staring out into space. "But I don't know which eye to use…" Robin gave him the strangest look, but it went unnoticed as Beast Boy continued to stare.

* * *

"Hey, have any of you seen my communicator?" Robin asked, walking into the common room.

"I think I saw that by that one thing in the garage…" Cyborg said, mostly concentrating on the video game he was playing. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, since he was currently just watching his friend battle it out on the screen, and said to him, "Can you vague that up a little more?" Cyborg paused the game to look at his green friend, while Robin just smiled, shook his head, and continued his search.

* * *

"I feel the need to criticize you, but I feel it would go unnoticed," Raven said as she watched Beast Boy prance around to the radio blasting one of his favorite songs. And, true to her words, Beast Boy just kept dancing, not paying her any attention.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were hiding in the garage closet after their prank with Raven went awry. The details were a little fuzzy, but what is known about it is that it involved Raven, a pair of her underwear, and shaving cream. Let's just say, it wasn't pretty, which is why they were hiding.

Until Raven ripped the door off with her magic and stood there glaring at them with pure white eyes.

"Uh…heh-heh…." Beast Boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "You know, someday we'll all look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject." With that, he and Cyborg made a dash around Raven and ran away.

* * *

Ah, moments in the T-Car….are so very annoying. Starfire and Robin were playing 'In another dimension.'

"In another dimension, I'm a coconut," Starfire said.

"In another dimension, I'm that squid that crawled into the coconut," Robin said back.

"In another dimension I'm sitting on a castle wall saying 'Where'd you get the coconuts?'" Beast Boy piped in after a long moment of being quiet. The whole car, minus Raven who just chuckled quietly to herself, erupted into laughter.

* * *

"Friendship ads," Raven read as they walked down the streets of Jump City.

"Brace your nads?" Beast Boy asked, wanting to know what Raven had said.

"French sugar dads?" Cyborg asked, seeing as he was behind the two, and thus heard worse than Beast Boy, though by worse it's hard to tell. Robin shook his head, and Starfire cocked her head to the side, wondering why her friends were saying strange things.

And thus was how bad everybody's hearing was.

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy were playing Marco Polo in the common room, and Beast Boy was blindfolded, currently the one looking for Robin. Though it was a game, it helped them tune up their hearing.

"Marco?" Beast Boy called, walking slowly in the direction he last heard Robin's voice head from.

"Polo!" Robin resounded. He was currently hiding behind the parting in the curtains, his face to the wall to help throw Beast Boy off on his location.

"Marco?"

"Polo!"

After a few more calls, Beast Boys stumbled lightly over something that was lying on the floor. He carefully reached down and picked it up, and found it to be a small, thin, red leather leash. Rachel must have left it there when she last came over. Beast Boy was still holding it when a mischievous idea came to his mind, an evil smirk graving his lips as he called out 'Marco' once more. After Robin called back, he finally pinpointed Robin's location, and knew how Robin was standing as well. _Perfect, _Beast Boy thought as he folded the leash over so that the two ends were in his right hand, and he walked slowly up to Robin's back. He called out a few more times, so that Robin wouldn't get suspicious of his intentions, and after one more call of a quick 'Marco!', he used the leash to whip Robin in the butt before he had a chance to reply. He cried out instead, his body snapping straight as he held his offended rear end.

Beast Boy pulled the blindfold up and started laughing as Robin glared at him in pain.

* * *

The Titans were all seated on the couch, Starfire and Robin conversing lightly, Cyborg playing Halo, Raven meditating, and Beast Boy was absently watching Cyborg, when Beast Boy's hand made contact with Raven's. She jerked it away, and before Beast Boy could get offended, she said, "You're hand's hot."

"No it's not," Beast Boy said befuddledly. He tried and failed to feel the temperature of his own hand, and when he decided that that wouldn't work, he got up and walked over to Robin. "Hey Robin, is my hand hot?" Directly after asking that question, Beast Boy touched Robin's exposed arm, and a jolt of static electricity jumped between them, making them both yelped out in pain, though Beast Boy held his hand and bent over a few times.

"God damn you Beast Boy!" Robin cried, holding the stinging area.

"Yes, Beast Boy, your hand _is _hot." Raven muttered, then turned back to meditating.

* * *

Raven was standing in the kitchen, a cup of calming tea in her hands, when Beast Boy came up to her. He had his hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched forward, and he shuffled up to her, saying, "Shnuggle, shnuggle, shnuggle, shnuggle," as he snuggled into her shoulder. Raven gave him a incredulous look, then took a giant step away from him.

* * *

"Hey Beast Boy, come over here really quick, would ya?" Cyborg called over to Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I just gotta pick my nose first," was Beast Boy's reply, before he pulled a tissue from the box, and proceeded to do just that. Cyborg stared at him, first in shock, as that was not usually a normal response when someone told you to wait a minute, and also, because Beast Boy was……well, being Beast Boy again.

* * *

"Ha ha ha, I'm punch," Beast Boy said after he woke up from getting hit in the head from Cinderblock.

* * *

"Chew, chew, chew, chew, every little bite; chew, chew, chew, chew, swallow it's all right," Beast Boy and Starfire sang over dinner one day. Everyone else looked at them, and Beast Boy explained.

"Blame Rachel's mom," he said, then continued to eat.

* * *

Cyborg was lying on his charging table, dreaming of eating a Big Mac from McDonald's. He was just about to take a bite of the burger in his dream, when he suddenly woke up, only to find his hands in the shape of holding said burger, in front of his face. He looked around a little bit, then when he realized that he had been dreaming, put his hands down with a whiny sigh.

* * *

"Hey, don't sweat the petty things, and don't pet the sweaty things," Beast Boy said to Robin as he was getting frustrated over something as simple as being unable to find the remote to the TV. Robin looked at him, then smiled at the imagery that it brought up. Still, it made him less frustrated as he continued his search, completely oblivious to the fact that the remote was on the kitchen counter, in plain sight.

* * *

The Titans were all discussing about how Beast Boy is a dork, and he kept trying to save his reputation, by disregarding everything that they said. However, it did no good.

"Okay, that's it!" Beast Boy shouted, making everybody quiet down and pay attention to him. "We're settling this once and for all, those of you who think I'm a dork, raise your hand." Every hand went up. Beast Boy looked around the room, then noticed that his own hand was up as well. He quickly grabbed it and yanked it down to his side. "Guess it's settled then," he muttered, then quickly walked out of the room as the Titans started laughing.

* * *

"I can _too _be sneaky!" Beast Boy shouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah, prove it," Robin replied.

"Alright I will. Close your eyes." Robin looked skeptic at first but then did as he was told. Only for Beast Boy to punch him quick and hard in the shoulder.

"OW!" Grabbing the offended appendage, Robin glared at Beast Boy, who once again had his arms crossed, but he added a smug smile to the look.

"Didn't see that coming now did you?" he asked proudly.

"Of course not! My eyes were closed!"

"Shneaky." Robin then started to return the favor of a punch to the arm, but Beast Boy transformed into a fly and flew away before he could.

* * *

"Hey, how do you think the world is going to end?" Beast Boy asked Rachel one day.

"Badly." Beast Boy stared at her, then cracked up laughing at her response.

* * *

"You know, if it weren't for the gutter, my mind would be homeless," Rachel said to Beast Boy one day. He started laughing, seeing as it was true.

* * *

Robin was sitting next to Beast Boy at breakfast one morning, when Beast Boy slowly leaned over, and when he was close to Robin's ear, he whispered, "Welcome to Old Navy,"

Robin smiled a little, then he started laughing, and once it clicked, he started to really laugh until he hit his head on the table.

* * *

"Hand to God, I love Sharpie," Beast Boy said one day. His left arm was covered in tattoo-ish drawings. Robin took one look at the designs, was thoroughly impressed by the arts-manship, refused to admit it, and said, "Go wash that off."

"Can't. Sharpie," Beast Boy replied, smiling.

* * *

Beast Boy was dancing around a little bit in the kitchen, his head phones on his head, and his MP3 player belting out music. Beast Boy was looking to his left, when he noticed something out of the corner of his right eye, and he quickly turned, ready to face the danger, when he noticed that he was afraid of the wire that was hanging from the ear speakers. He clutched at his fastly beating heart, then cracked up laughing, falling to the floor in the process.

* * *

Cyborg was sitting at the computer, playing a game, and Beast Boy was watching. Cyborg had been sick recently, and he'd been blowing his nose, then sliding his arm past the long table to drop the used tissue off the side, hoping he got it in the trash can. A few times, of this, and Beast Boy moved the trash can between them, where Cyborg placed his next tissue. However, it was a long while that he needed to blow his nose again, and when he did, Beast Boy watched as he slid his arm over the table, and he watched the tissue fall to the floor. He took a breath, turned around, gestured to the trashcan, and said, "I _moved _it, did you not see me _move _it?" However, it was the way that he said it that made Cyborg crack up laughing.

* * *

It was close, neck and neck, Beast Boy and Cyborg battling it out on the game system. It was close, but Beast Boy won in the end. He jumped up, arms in the air, and shouted, "Victory! Victory for Zim!" His tone went down on 'Zim'. Cyborg looked at him, with a questionable look, and asked, "Zim?" Beast Boy just nodded.

* * *

**So…..yeah. Another chapter! Yay! Let me just explain a few things. About half the things put here, either I or a friend of mine actually did. Yes, I was Beast Boy for a good chunk. XD Hope you liked it! **

**Look! Kitty! (hopefully it didn't mess up....if it did, you get the general picture.)  
**

** __/\ /\**

** _=(^.^)=**

** __(___)~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter of Stupidity! XD Enjoy…..**

**

* * *

**

"I should be the one to keep the paper, I was the one who wrote it!" Rachel said to Harlie one day. They were teasingly fighting over a paper that they did for a class that they had together.

"Yeah, well I told you what to wrote!" Harlie said back, but when she realized what she said, she gasped in shock, then said, "Oh…my….god!" and then let her head thunk to the table in her 'anguish.' "Please, kill me." Rachel, meanwhile, was laughing hard at her sister.

* * *

"Okay, we'll need someone to go into Plasmus's body, and insert this sleeper bomb," Robin said. They were hiding behind a falling piece of rubble, thinking up a new plan. "So, who's going to do it?" He was met with silence.

"Okay," Beast Boy said, "Here's how we're going to decide, eenie, meenie, minie, I ain't goin'."

* * *

"I'll pet you in a minute," Harlie said to her cat Dompson one day at the Tower.

"I'll punch you in the nipple?" Rachel repeated, thinking that that's what her sister had said. Everybody stared at them, but then just turned their heads back slowly, choosing to go back to their table over _here._

_

* * *

_"My tongue is so sharp I can stab you with it!" Rachel said to Beast Boy one day when he commented on her sharp tongue. He cracked up laughing at her remark, proving that yeah, she had a sharp tongue.

* * *

"I guess I'll have the Raviolis," Harlie said in a resigned matter, as she searched for food in the kitchen of the Tower.

"Well jeeze, don't make it sound like torture," Rachel said, making Harlie laugh as she plowed on over Harlie even as she attempted to explain. "I don't know, should I eat the mud or the Raviolis? Well, mud is pretty nutritious with the minerals and everything, but it's kinda gritty. I guess I'll have the Raviolis." She said it in such a sad and disheartened manner that Harlie's face was red from laughter.

* * *

"I am an evil celebrity," Beast Boy said in an impression of Eddie Izzard. "I shall steal all the awards off this shelf. I shall take more awards than I _should_. Then other celebrities, may die. Aha-ha. Aha."

"I can do better," Rachel said. Then she too, began an impression of Eddie Izzard. "I am an evil teenager. I shall take all the money out of this wallet. I shall take more money that I _should_. Then other teenagers, may die. Aha-ha. Aha." They were both laughing at the end of it all.

* * *

"Hey, who would win in an all-dork contest?" Rachel asked both Beast Boy and her best friend Christina one day. It was quiet for a minute as everyone shrugged their shoulders in indecision. "You!" Rachel pointed at Christina. "You'd win in an all dork contest!"

Silence again, then Christina spoke.

"I refuse to accept this award, but I don't deny it, so I will secretly steal the award that was originally mine."

Everybody started laughing at that, and didn't stop for quiet some time. Ah, The Three Dorketeers.

* * *

It was a windy day, more so than should be humanly capable of. The Titans were all walking down the streets, heading to the store to do some shopping.

"Ah, I love the wind," Beast Boy said as he spread his arms out. "Ha-ha-ha!" As soon as he finished that laugh, a huge gust of wind blew at them, making them walk like the mimes do.

"Hey, where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, when he noticed the quiet and looked around, only to find his green friend gone.

"HELP!" They all followed the sound of the voice and found Beast Boy holding onto a tree branch, the wind blowing him like a kite. They laughed….hard. And Beast Boy didn't get rescued until later, when they were able to help without laughing too much.

* * *

Beast Boy stepped onto the porch step of Rachel's house, where she opened the door and greeted him.

"Make yourself at home! Clean my kitchen." Beast Boy laughed at her, until she really did make him help clean the kitchen.

* * *

"_I wish for a world of peace," _was the words of a blonde on a show.

"Yeah?" Rachel said as she flipped through channels again, Beast Boy watching her. "Well I wish for a world of peace, harmony, and nakedness." The milk that Beast Boy had been drinking squirted through his nose as he choked and laughed at the same time.

* * *

It was quiet on the small island of Titans Tower, the Titans all lying up on the roof, enjoying the sunset in the breezy, quiet night.

"I gots to pee," Beast Boy said, breaking the quiet. However, he didn't move, and the Titans stared at him.

* * *

"Are we all on the same page?" Robin asked. He was met with confused looks from the Titans.

"Same page," Beast Boy replied. "Different book."

They all laughed while Robin only glared at him.

* * *

"You fight dirty," Beast Boy said to Rachel one day.

"I do not fight dirty," she replied. "I simply make it to my advantage." Beast Boy laughed as he knew it was true.

* * *

"Is it time for your medication or mine?" Rachel asked Beast Boy one day. He looked at her, then started cracking up.

* * *

"Robin," Starfire said one day. "I had a dream that I loved you."

"That's-"

"I think I woke up screaming." Robin's eyes-er…mask, couldn't have gotten any bigger at that statement. He then saw Starfire smirk and heard Beast Boy's laughter in the other room. He glared at nothing and went after the shape-shifter.

"Beast Boy!"

* * *

"Are those your eyeballs?" Starfire asked Robin one day. "I found them in my cleavage." Rachel cracked up laughing after she heard Starfire do the trick that she taught the alien girl. Robin's masked eyes were wide.

* * *

"I just want revenge, is that so bad?" Rachel asked Beast Boy. They had been playing a video game for a few hours, Rachel loosing, and so she had shouted the phrase at him. Beast Boy cracked up laughing as she continued to pummel Beast Boy's game character.

* * *

Robin and Rachel were practicing some moves, and when Robin had her pinned, she slipped through easily enough, and said to him, "Let me show you how the guards used to do it." He laughed.

* * *

"I plead contemporary insanity." Rachel stated. Beast Boy laughed, and Raven smirked a little behind her book.

* * *

"I didn't do it!" Beast Boy shouted to Cyborg. He then looked over at Rachel who was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Rae! Help me out here!" Without looking up from her book, she only replied, "I refuse to star in your psychodrama."

* * *

"You only have four dollars?" Beast Boy asked Rachel when she pulled out her wallet in the check out line.

"Hey!" she said back. "I work 40 hours a week to be this poor."

Beast Boy's laughter got the attention of the whole store.

* * *

"I also want you to clean off the table, the kitchen counter, and whatever is under the couch," Raven told Beast Boy when it was time for chores to be done. Beast Boy took in all the clutter and junk that littered the appropriate areas that he was to clean. His eyes showed how shocked his was. It would take _hours _it seemed! Raven smiled, and leaned over to his pointed ear. "Just smile and say, "Yes Mistress"."

* * *

"Green bean!"

"Trash can!"

"Shorty!"

"Hunk of junk!"

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg were going back and forth again, the other Titans letting it go, seeing as they'd stop in a little while. However, Raven was trying to read her book, and she had been reading the same sentence over and over again for the last few minutes. Finally, she teleported into the garage, picked up a small angular device, and teleported back to the kitchen, where the bickering was still going strong. Aiming the device so nobody was in the line of fire, she clicked the button. Shouts from all around, though mainly at the now non-bickering teens, erupted as fire burst from around them. Raven glared at everybody as they all looked at her.

"Never settle with words what you can accomplish with a flame thrower." And with that, she set the flame thrower on the table, and went back to her book. Now that everyone was quiet, she was able to finally enjoy it.

* * *

Starfire was talking to Rachel about her problems with Robin, about how he sometimes doesn't pay her any attention, or listen to her. Rachel cheered her up with this, "You know, there are easier things in life than finding a good man. Nailing Jell-O to a tree, for instance."

* * *

Rachel was texting Christina at the Tower, while also talking to Beast Boy about what was going on in her life. Her phone rang, and she checked what the text was, before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, wanting to know what was so funny.

"Christina texted me: _L to the O to the L-ha ha._" Beast Boy started laughing as well.

* * *

"And then he called on me, and I was _so _tempted to say, If I knew the answer, I'd be teaching the class," Rachel said to Beast Boy one day. He cracked up laughing, knowing that the next time she was in a bad mood, she'd actually do it.

* * *

"Don't you milk my dead goat!" was all that rang from the halls of Titans Tower.

* * *

_**So**_** sorry that took forever, but my life has been really busy. School, my dog and such. On the whole scene of 'I wish for a world of peace' thing, I made the blond say word at first. My sister wanted me to leave it, and I was **_**so **_**tempted to do so, but I decided I should fix it. Well, I'm working n a couple of short stories, but it might take me awhile to get it up here, seeing as my computer keeps committing suicide. But, rest assured I have not given up writing on this site! **

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I hope that this was a fast enough update for you. If not…..well, I hope that this makes up for it. If not on that too!….Well, too damn bad. XD **

**

* * *

**Beast Boy walked into the room, a whole bunch of lays on his neck. Starfire and Robin were the only ones in the room, so he went up to Starfire first. He picked up a pink lay and draped it around her neck, saying, "I layed you."

"What?" Robin asked, shocked at what he had heard. Beast Boy then sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked up to Robin.

"Fine," he said. He then took another lay, and draped it over his neck before taking it back. "Quickie," he said, smiling.

* * *

Robin's bag was sitting on the table, as he was getting ready to go on his quest. However, Beast Boy kept poking it, and prodding it, and messing with the straps.

"Beast Boy, stop, that's mine," Robin said with friendly authority.

"I know it's yours, but dammit I'm gonna mess with it!" was Beast Boy's response to that.

* * *

"'Tequila' must be Spanish for 'floor hugger'," Beast Boy remarked as he watched a guy that had a bottle of tequila in his hand hug the floor on the TV.

* * *

"Why don't you try resetting it?" Beast Boy asked Robin, who was having trouble with the computer.

"I already tried that!" Robin shouted back, clearly frustrated that it wasn't working. Beast Boy was quiet for a little while, but it didn't last long.

"Can I have my head back?" he asked, clearly saying that his head was bitten off from Robin's outburst.

"No," Robin replied. "It's the only thing I've had to eat all day." Beast Boy cracked up so hard he was crying.

* * *

"I had a weird thought," Beast Boy remarked one day, making everybody else in the room groan. He ignored this, and continued with his saying. "Dr. Seuss is SpellCheck's worst nightmare."

It was quiet. Then…

"Oh my God, you're right…" Cyborg's eye was wide with the realization. The others were in equal shock.

* * *

Beast Boy was having a dream where he was on an operating table, his arms pinned down in a cross fashion. He looked over to his right to find a doctor was sawing off his arm. Surprisingly in his dream, that didn't scare him. More like, 'Huh, he's sawing off my arm.' He awoke a few minutes after that revelation, only to feel a slight pain in the arm that was being cut off in his dream. He looked to see that Silky was biting him, which also didn't faze him that much. He shooed Silky off and then went back to bed.

"…then you gotta stand behind the base to reload your gun…" Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were all explaining how to play laser tag to a new people in their group, at the laser tag arena. They were almost done explaining when the referee walked up, and waited until they were done talking.

"Do you really need to explain it to them?" Beast Boy asked the ref, seeing as they covered everything, already knowing from having played before.

"Apparently I do, seeing as none of you have told him he's wearing the vest backwards," the ref said, pointing to one guy that sure enough, had his vest on backwards. They all looked, and started laughing at the good comeback.

* * *

Raven lifted a weight in the training room with her dark magic, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"The force is strong in this one." She turned and saw that it was Beast Boy, and he had a huge grin on his face. She saw a towel was hanging over his shoulder, so she used her magic to make it wrap itself around his head, making Beast boy attempt to peel it off his face, whish it would not do.

"Bite me Yoda," she said as she continued to practice.

* * *

"So I'd write it down whenever he pi-" Beast Boy's sentence got cut off as he started to cough, and Cyborg, whom he'd been talking too, started to laugh.

"You censored yourself!" he exclaimed. Beast Boy stated to laugh as he coughed, which didn't make it any better. Finally, after clearing his airway, Beast Boy continued on his sentence.

"As I was saying, whenever he pissed me off."

* * *

"I have something I want to show you on the computer," Beast Boy said to Robin one day.

"Okay, bring it up," Robin responded. Beast Boy, who had been sitting on the floor, started to get up, but his knee caught the edge of the glass table top and lifted it up before he stopped.

"Oops," he said.

"Not the _table,_" Robin chided, smiling, making Beast Boy laugh.

* * *

The Titans were sitting in a bowling, alley, Cyborg and Beast Boy on one team, Robin and Starfire on the other, while Raven decided to keep score. Cyborg and Beast Boy had already gone, getting decent scores, then watched as Robin walked up with Starfire to show her how to roll the ball without it going through the wall.

"Okay, now you want to roll the ball gently, and aim it to knock over the pins at the end, kinda like how you saw Beast Boy and Cyborg do it when they went," Robin explained.

"Okay," Starfire said. Robin went back to his seat to let her play her turn, and watched as she pulled the ball back, and gently rolled it down the lane. Of course, because of her alien strength, her idea of _gently _and ours differs by a great deal. It still stayed on the floor, but it flew down the lane, where it knocked all the pins down in a strike. She clapped and turned around to face the others, who were clapping as well.

"We're dead," Beast Boy said, clapping and smiling all the while, in the voice impression of Morph from the movie _Treasure Planet_. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead." Cyborg fell off his chair laughing.

* * *

"So, a nursery rhyme is just a little rhyme made to teach children something important or other," Cyborg explained to Starfire when she asked about it.

"Very descriptive," Raven droned. Beast Boy smiled.

"Georgey Porgy, pudding and pie," he started, making everyone in the room look at him. "He kissed the girls and made them cry; when the boys came out to play, he kissed them too cause he was gay."

Their eyes couldn't be wider. Then Beast Boy continued.

"Mary had a little skirt, with splits right up the sides; and everytime that Mary walked, the boys could see her thighs; Mary had another skirt, 'twas split right up the front; and everytime that Mary walked, the boys could see her…..but she didn't wear that one very often."

* * *

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said. "Did you know that they just released a new German bra? It's called holtzemfromfloppen." Raven's eye twitched, and Beast Boy's head was dunked in the kitchen sink, where water ran over his head.

* * *

Beast Boy was talking. Excessively. Robin had to listen to it. You can see where I'm heading with this one.

"Shut up, will ya?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness, shall I go get your coffee and tea now?" he replied, smiling at him, completely unaffected by Robin's chide.

* * *

"Hey you!" Beast Boy shouted to Cyborg.

"Who me?" he asked as he turned around.

"No, the person who's _not _standing next to you!"

* * *

"The Titans were all sitting around the table at the pizza place that they all go to some times, chatting with one another and generally having a good time. It was stopped when Beast Boy stopped his conversation to exclaim something to all the others.

"Ssssshhhhh!…..I smell something," he said, eyes scanning the surrounding area.. They all looked around curiously, knowing that it wasn't danger, until Cyborg noticed what Beast Boy said.

"Wait….you _smell _something?" he asked incredulously. They all looked at Beast Boy in befuddlement, who had a huge grin on his face.

* * *

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Cyborg said jokingly. Beast Boy looked at him, saw a dictionary on the table, and threw it at his head.

"Ow! What the hell? Why'dju throw a _dictionary _at me?" he asked, rubbing the offended area and glaring at Beast Boy. He smiled at his cybertronic friend.

"I thought words couldn't hurt you," was his smartassed reply, which led him to get chased down the halls.

* * *

"This isn't working," Robin sighed as he looked at the printer.

"Why don't you get it in and take it fixed?" Beast Boy asked, not noticing what he said.

"Beast Boy, did you realize what you said?" Robin asked.

"No, what?" Robin just shook his head and smiled. "What? Tell me!"

And to this day Beast Boy never knew what he said.

* * *

"Maybe it's just a lover's quarrel," Cyborg said as he watched two people arguing on the TV.

"Did you just say love a squirrel?" Beast Boy asked from the kitchen.

"Love a squirrel!" Cyborg started laughing, and when he stopped, he told Beast Boy what he really said, and then they both started laughing this time.

* * *

Beast Boy and Robin were in Rachel's stove room at her house, the Titans visiting and hanging out in the living room. Rachel went up to Beast Boy and did 'bunny ears' near her chest and screamed at him, which prompted him to do the same to her. Pandora, Rachel's one year old wolf puppy, came into the room, tongue lolling out and tail waging, and Beast Boy saw her. He did the bunny ears and scream thing at her, which made Pandora jump up at him and nock him to the floor, where she started biting him playfully, but no less painfully. Rachel doubled over in laughter.

"Rachel!" Robin shouted after unsuccessfully trying to get the overgrown playful puppy off of his friend. "I am _this _close to calling your mother!" Rachel looked at him.

"Tell her I said Hi!" she said with a big grin, to which she went back to laughing at her friend's misfortune.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing just inside Robin's room, looking at the mess they had made. The bed's frame was broken, clothes were scattered and even ripped on some occasions, the dresser drawers were scattered, the lamp on the floor with the bulb broken and the glass everywhere. Long story short, it was completely trashed. Robin came up behind them, seeing as the door was wide open, and soon Robin's jaw was as well.

"Who the _hell _trashed my room?" he yelled. Beast Boy looked at him indignantly.

"I _hardly _think that's any of your business," he said, and walked away, leaving Cyborg all alone with a mad Robin.

* * *

**For those who don't know, the last one was from Family Guy, from Peter, when a waiter asked who had ordered the steak. Anyway, same note from up top, I hope that this was a fast enough update for you. If not…..well, I hope that this makes up for it. If not on that too!….Well, too damn bad XD. Yeah.**

**HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER Y'ALL! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry about the delay. Been busy, and my computer kept crashing. So, without further excuses, here you are! XD**

**

* * *

**

"So he said that that was stupid, and-" Beast Boy was telling Cyborg about what had happened at the store today, when Robin walked through the area and interrupted him.

"Stupid," he whispered, then continued on his way, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy staring at his back before they both burst into laughter.

"As I was saying, before I was so _weirdly _interrupted," Beast Boy said once they had both calmed down again.

* * *

"Why are you ransacking the fridge?" Cyborg asked when he heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen, and discovered that Beast Boy was taking out items to make something.

"I am _not _running with a sack!" was Beast Boy's response, making Cyborg laugh and leave him alone. After all, Beast Boy will be Beast Boy.

* * *

"Give a man a fish, and he will eat for a day, but _teach _a man to fish, and he will eat for a lifetime," Robin quoted. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, before responding in kind to what was said.

"Give a man a match, and he will be warm for a minute, but light a man on _fire_, and he will be warm for the rest of his life." He smiled when Robin's forehead twitched.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching Discovery Channel, where a mother lion just gave birth to cubs. Of course, Beast Boy had to say something.

"Welcome to life," he said in a false cheery voice. "Current population, way too fucking many. Put in your earplugs, close your eyes, and hang on." Cyborg was laughing so hard, he even overlooked the fact that Beast Boy swore.

* * *

Beast Boy was talking to Robin (of course he was).

"If you're anything like me…and I know I am…" he said. Robin gave him a weird look.

* * *

"Look, I know that I might not understand a lot of things, but I know that what I did was wrong, and I was hoping you'd forgive me. I can understand if you don't, but I just wanted to know if I could make it up to you." Raven listened to Beast Boy's voice through her door, then decided to talk to him. She opened the door to find him with a remorseful face, and she knew that she could forgive him.

"Thank you for apologizing, Beast Boy," she said. "And yes, you are forgiven." At Beast Boy's smile, she smiled slightly herself. "You know," she said as an after thought. "That was really mature of you."

"The first sign of maturity is the discovery that the volume knob also turns to the left," was Beast Boy's response before walking down the hall, leaving Raven to glare after him.

* * *

"The main problem with America is stupidity," Beast Boy said after watching the news. "I'm not saying there should be capital punishment for stupidity, but why don't we just take all the warning labels off of everything and let the problem solve itself?"

Nobody could disagree with him.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into his room and saw how messy it was.

"Wow," he said. "I should clean this." He then walked right back out.

* * *

"I'm a ninja," Beast Boy said to Robin. He rolled his eyes.

"No you're not," he retorted.

"Did you see me do that?" Beast Boy asked, all the while standing still. Robin looked around to see what Beast Boy could have done.

"Do what?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"When life gives you lemons…." Robin said on a sighed. He just was _not _having a good day.

"When life gives you lemons, throw them back and demand chocolate." Beast Boy said as he was walking by.

* * *

The Titan boys were watching a basket ball game on TV, and it wasn't very interesting, seeing as they couldn't really pay attention due to the heat. They were sitting in shorts and tank-tops, fans blowing all over. Finally, Beast Boy said something.

"We need some Woo Girls up in here," he said. The others just nodded, not really hearing what he said.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into Robin's room to show him a funny quiz in a magazine, but upon reaching his destination, found both Robin and Starfire…..swallowing each other's tongues.

"Dude! Get a room you two!" They broke apart, Starfire blushed, and Robin glared at him.

"You're standing in it!" he shot back. Beast Boy looked around, laughed nervously, then ran away.

* * *

"So, anyway, I was going to type it down and-" Beast Boy was cut off by Cyborg.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, waving his hands. "You can't type it down. You either write it down, or type it up. You can't type it down. It just sounds wrong." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a smile, laughing even though he was being made fun of for his speech impediment.

* * *

"She was making so much noise on the linoleum carpet…" Beast Boy stopped after realizing what he had just said. Robin chuckled. "Man, I just can't talk right today," he said with a shocked look on his face. Robin still smiled.

* * *

"You never grow up," Beast Boy said. "You just learn to behave in public." Raven looked at him, raised an eyebrow, then went back to her book, silently agreeing with that statement.

* * *

"Go to Hell," Raven growled at Beast Boy.

"I will not go to Hell!" he shouted, then deciding to lighten the mood, said "I've got a restraining order." Raven glared angrily at him.

* * *

"So, if she was your ex-girlfriend, what am I?" Raven asked Beast Boy one day. He smiled, then decided to be a smart ass.

"Bed, Bath, and Beyond." He said it in such a way that she automatically _knew _he was being sexual about it. She promptly hit him in the back of the head.

* * *

The Titans were all sitting around a pile of rubble, watching as Robin walked over to them from where the Police were loading up the latest catch of crime. He looked a wreck. His clothes were torn and burnt in some places, ripped in others, he had bruises, his hair was a mess, and a scratch was trailing a red line over his forehead. Of course, Beast Boy had to say what was on his mind.

"It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork," he said. Robin glared at the smiling teen.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch watching a TV show, and Beast Boy was playing a hand held video game on the couch with them, when Starfire got a confused look on her face when the doctor asked a women about her birth certificate.

"Robin, what is a _birth certificate?" _Robin opened his mouth to answer to question, but Beast Boy beat him to it.

"A birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory," he said it almost absentmindedly, then went back to his game, ignoring Robin's glare, and Starfire's befuddlement.

* * *

"You must have been born on a highway, 'cuz that's where most accidents happen," Cyborg said jokingly to Beast Boy one day. He started cracking up, til he fell off the couch.

* * *

"Shut up Aqualad," Beast Boy said in a joking fashion. "You'll never be the man your mother is." All of Titans West and Titans East, including Raven who chuckled a little, laughed out loud at that one.

* * *

"So, you ever shoot anybody?" Beast Boy asked Robin. They were currently talking about all the things that he had done when he was in Gotham, and had mentioned Robin having to learn how to handle and fire a gun.

"Nope, just cans," Robin replied, then smiled. "Americans, Mexicans, Africans, Puerto ricans…" by that time, Beast Boy was rolling on the floor.

* * *

"You know Doctor Light," Beast Boy said to the handcuffed man, "If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid." Doctor Light struggled against his chains, but the others just laughed.

* * *

"You must be the arithmetic man," Beast Boy said as a mock of Cyborg talking. "You add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance." He shrieked like a girl when a metal hand clamped down on his shoulder, and broke out into a sweat as he looked up into Cyborg's smiling, but still mean-looking, face.

* * *

The Titans were all facing off against Slade, all furious faces looking at one another.

"It's been fun, but I believe I have to be going," Slade said, before he started backing away into the shadows.

"Aw, do you have to leave so soon? I was just about to poison the tea," Beast Boy countered, making the Titans all snort with contained laughter, before resuming the battle. However, when it was over and everyone was safe (and Slade had escaped) they asked Beast Boy to repeat it, which he did in an overly exaggerated fashion, making them laugh.

* * *

"You know Control Freak?" Raven asked the stout man, aiming for a distraction, "We all sprang from apes, but you didn't spring far enough." It worked in both ways. The Titans smiled at the joke, and it make Control Freak mad, which made him more sloppy.

* * *

"You know, I heard that when you were a child, your mother wanted to hire somebody to take care of you, but the mafia asked too much," Beast Boy teased to the caught Johnny Rancid. He seethed and thrashed, but it was no good. It didn't help that the other Titans laughed at him.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing over the T-Car, looking at the mess they made. Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg and said, "I'm blonde, what's your excuse?" Cyborg just glared at him.

* * *

"You can cancel my subscriptions," Raven hissed to Terra. "I'm tired of your issues." She then walked out of the school.

* * *

Robin had a wonderful idea. A horrible, terrible, wonderful idea. He decided to put little message machines on the walls outside all their rooms, so that it'd be like a little answering machine. It was so that if you were looking for that person in the Tower, and you couldn't find them in their rooms or anywhere else, you could leave a message at their door, and they'd get it when they got back. He came up with the idea shortly after Raven threw a fit about Beast Boy, and everyone else but mainly Beast Boy, constantly calling her on the Communicator, that she got pissed off and threw it at his head. So, he figured this was better…for everyone.

Beast Boy was walking down the halls, checking what the others put on their answering machines. He found Starfire's room, and pushed her button.

"I am not currently in my room of bedding, but if you please leave a message, I will be sure to get back to you about it!" came the recorded cheery voice of Starfire. Beast Boy smiled, then walked off without leaving a message. He walked up to Robin's room.

"Not here. Leave a message." Beast Boy scoffed at the so typical recording. He continued down to Cyborg's.

"Yo, I'm not in right now, but if you need to get to me, leave a message. And if you're Beast Boy, I want my game back you little monkey!" Beast Boy stared fearfully at the message box before darting down the hallway. He came upon his own, and pushed the button just for fun.

"Hi. This is Beast Boy's answering machine. He's not in right now, but the phone is!" He chuckled at his own message, then walked down the hall to Raven's.

"How do you keep an idiot in suspense? Leave a message and I'll get back to you…" Beast Boy fell for it, first wondering about the joke, the glaring at the machine as he finally got it. He stuck his tongue out at the machine, then walked away.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching TV, when it said that Beast Boy was a clone from an alien. Of course, the program was Gossip Girl, so it wasn't true.

"I love rumors," Beast Boy said, making Cyborg look at him. "I've learned so much about myself that I never knew." Cyborg laughed, then changed the channel.

* * *

The Titans were all sitting around the living room, when Beast Boy walked up to them from the kitchen.

"You know," he said with a big grin on his face. "I'm so good at cooking, even the smoke alarms are cheering me on." It was at that time that the others noticed that yes, the smoke alarms _are _in fact, going off. They all rushed into the kitchen, to find that night's dinner ready on the table, not burnt, and that the fire alarms were open and going off. They glared at him, but there was no malice in it, as they sat down to eat. Beast Boy smiled, turned into a giant squid to fix all the smoke alarms at once, then sat down to eat with them.

* * *

**Soo, I hope that you enjoyed that little tidbit. I've been really busy, and my computer's CRAP! and with the start of school...yeah. See ya!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here is the 11****th**** installment of Stupidity! Enjoy…..**

"Did you get that?" Robin asked the Titans after de-briefing them on behavior, or something like that.

"You know Robin," Beast Boy said from his reclined position on the couch. " I can pretend to listen, and I can pretend to care, just not at the same time." He then closed his eyes, so he missed Robin's glare and the others' smirks.

* * *

"Hey, there's something wrong with the computer," Beast Boy complained to Cyborg one day.

"Oh, looks like you're having an ID 10 T problem," Cyborg answered, barely glancing at the computer or Beast Boy.

"Well can you fix it?" he asked, not getting the insult.

"No. No one can fix that."

Beast Boy was confused all day.

* * *

"So, can I have your attention?" Robin asked as he stood in front of both Titans West and Titans East.

"No! You can't have it, it's mine!" Beast Boy shouted, making everyone look at him. "You may however, borrow it." He smiled as a few people snickered or opening laughed.

Robin rolled his eyes, then started the meeting.

* * *

"Raven, will you dance with me?" Beast Boy asked her randomly. Not even looking up from her book, she answered, "No."

"Re_jec_ted!" Beast Boy shouted, putting emphasis on some parts, but not others, before walking away. Raven glared at his retreating back.

"Raven, will you dance with me?" Beast Boy asked her randomly on a different day. She thought to herself; she knew what he would do if she said no, but what about yes? So, not planning on dancing with him even as she said it, she said, "Yes."

"_Fan_tastic!" Beast Boy shouted, putting emphasis on some parts, but not others, before walking away, leaving a very confused Raven behind.

* * *

"Did you trip?" Robin asked when he saw Beast Boy lying on the floor.

"No, I didn't trip, I attacked the floor," he said haughtily before getting up and walking away. Robin smirked.

* * *

"I'm bored," Beast Boy said. Cyborg and Robin, who were the only other ones in the room with him, only nodded, barely paying any attention to him, too focused on what they were working on. "I think I'm going to dress up as The Grim Reaper, head down to the Nursing Home, and wave at the old people there. Who want's to come?" They both gave him shocked and slightly amused looks.

* * *

"Rachel has a very valid point," Beast Boy said to Cyborg. He was taking college classes online, so that he could finally get his degree.

"And what's that?" Cyborg asked, typing away at the computer.

"Homework takes paper, paper is made of trees, trees make air, we need air to live. Homework is killing us!"

Cyborg smiled at the small teen.

* * *

Beast Boy clicked Mute on the TV before addressing the other Titans in the room.

"First iPod, then iPad. What's next, iPeed?" he asked. Robin and Cyborg howled with laughter, and Starfire and Raven ignored the boys. Though behind Raven's book, she smirked.

* * *

Raven walked out of her room to find a note attached to her door. It read _Warning: Aggravation can occur, and result in spontaneous killing sprees. _Raven raised an eyebrow at the note, but did not remove it. Instead, she went back into her room.

Down the hall, Beast Boy snickered to himself.

* * *

"Please sponse redrinkably. If you don't, you might get daim bramage," Beast Boy said in a slurred voice, holding a Dr. Pepper bottle in one hand as he leaned on Robin as if he were a drunk. Robin smirked, then sidestepped and allowed Beast Boy to fall to the floor, spilling his drink over himself.

* * *

"Is it just me or has the entire world gone stump stupid?" Beast Boy asked after watching something on the news. Everyone agreed that it wasn't just him.

* * *

After seeing an ad for a new Nerf baseball bat, Beast Boy shouted something out to the entire room, for all the Titans to hear.

"Nerf crotch-bat!" They all laughed at the funny, and sadly true, joke.

* * *

"You know," Beast Boy said to Cyborg one day. "I'm the kind of friend that will laugh three times at a joke. One, when it's told. Two, when it's explained to me. Three, five minutes later when I actually get it."

Cyborg was silent for a minute, but he started laughing as the joke made sense to him.

* * *

"You know," Rachel said. "Girls suffer from PMS, periods, cramps, childbirth, menopause, shaving, plucking, makeup dilemmas, and high heels. Men get hairy then complain when they go bald. What the eff?"

Starfire and Raven both laughed and smirked, while the boys just shuffled around, a little uncomfortable to hear about all that women go through.

* * *

"Guy dies in a movie, the reaction is 'aww…'. Animal dies in a movie: Om My God! _Awww! _Woman dies in a movie: That's what you get bitch."

The Titans all looked at Beast Boy, but couldn't help but agree with him. After all, it was true.

* * *

Robin and Bumble Bee were hosting a meeting together, to help come up with more battle tactics. They had just gotten back from the break, when Beast Boy walked up to them.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"You should have gone during the break," Robin responded, feeling much like a teacher.

"I'm terribly sorry I haven't planned out my pee schedule for you," Beast Boy retorted.

* * *

"I don't have an attitude problem," Raven said to Robin. "You have a problem with my attitude. If you're going to say it, say it right!"

Robin couldn't say anything back to her.

* * *

Robin looked around as Beast Boy Cyborg were running around the living room, chasing each other over something he still couldn't find any sense over.

"You know, it takes crazy to know crazy, and I think I just went pro," Robin muttered to himself, right before Beast Boy crashed into the coffee table, sending it flying up, where it plowed into Cyborg's stomach. Robin just shook his head.

* * *

"There are six levels of stupidity….So, ah, how did you manage to make it to level seven?" Raven asked Beast Boy. He rubbed the back of his neck, head down with a pink tint on his cheeks.

* * *

"Apparently I have an attitude. Who knew?" Beast Boy said. Everyone just looked at him before continuing on their work.

* * *

Beast Boy was _not _having a good day. He was so sick of everyone asking him what was wrong. He didn't know. He just didn't feel happy, and he's tried to make himself happy multiple times.

"I just want everyone to understand…no, I do not want your opinion,….no, I don't want your advice….and yes, the right side of the bed was _not _available," he said.

Cyborg smiled though. Of course the right side of the bed wasn't available. It was pushed against the wall.

* * *

"Crazy? I was crazy once," Beast Boy said. "They put me in a room, a rubber room, with rats, rubber rats. They drove me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once…" Everyone chuckled at that.

* * *

"If procrastination were an Olympic Sport, I would definitely be a medal contender!" Beast Boy shouted after watching the Olympics. Everyone silently agreed.

* * *

"Just because you finally joined the dark side, does _not _mean that we have to share our cookies. All we said was that we have them. Not that we'd share them," Beast Boy said. He was wearing one of Slade's old masks, and holding a plate of cookies. Suffice to say that everyone was howling with laughter.

* * *

"Why is it that when you're driving and looking for an address, you turn down the volume on the radio?" Beast Boy asked while in the passenger side of the T-Car. Cyborg looked at him, then smiled. Robin did that all the time.

* * *

"You know, after Monday and Tuesday, even the calendar say WTF?" Beast Boy asked one day after crossing the previous day off the calendar. The other looked at him, but then agreed and laughed when they finally got it.

* * *

"The voices in my head might not be real, but they have some pretty good ideas," Raven said, not even looking up from her book. Beast Boy and Cyborg started laughing, as they knew what she was talking about, but Starfire and Robin had no clue, which made Beast Boy and Cyborg laugh even harder.

**Hope you all enjoyed your Holoidays, and enjoy the one that's coming up. Will work on next chapter of Stupidity! **


End file.
